Porcelain Fists
by Sassybratt
Summary: A new evil threatens to destroy the future they worked so hard to protect, causing the Chosen Ones to travel 500 years into the past. As they battle their own inner demons, they come face to face with the real deal. Stuck in feudal Japan, they're forced to face their desires, their fears, and the rage of one stubborn half-demon. InuyashaxEarthbound Crossover
1. Not My Job

A/N: Okay, so this is something new I want to try. I'm not sure how frequent the updates are going to be, but I figured I'd give it a shot and see how many readers are actually interested in this. I don't know many people who know what Earthbound is, so I'm not holding out much hope. But any reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated so I can judge if I should continue with this or not.

For those of you who don't know what Earthbound is, it's a Super Nintendo video game that came out in the 90's. Amazing game, and I do suggest acquiring it if it's available to you, although nowadays it sells for a pretty penny. Basically for you guys, all those characters will be OC characters that have a whole different story to them. It will all be revealed in time, but I tried to include as much background as I could without confusing anyone. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

For those of you who don't know what Inuyasha is, it's a popular anime that finally wrapped up not too long ago. I'd still recommend watching it from beginning to end. Has a bit of everything a story could want, although it may be a bit hard to describe the entire story-line behind it. So please bear with me, and everything will be answered in due time. However, if you have any questions, feel free to ask.

Now, without further adieu, I present to you my very first crossover fic. Please give it a chance and let me know what you think!

**Porcelain Fists  
Chapter 1: **Not my Job

A teenage boy with mussed black hair squinted from the brightness of the sun. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the humid air stuck to the back of his throat. Sweat slowly slid down passed his deep-set brown eyes and dark, bushy brows. He stared down his opponent, knowing that it all depended on him. If he succeeded, the battle would be over and he could go home as a hero. He adjusted his grip on his weapon and planted his feet firmly in the ground.

He was ready. Now all he had to do was wait for his enemy to make his move. Ness narrowed his eyes as his target shot forth and he swung with all his might. A resounding crack thundered through the field as his wooden bat made contact with the leather baseball.

He didn't need to watch. Without hesitation, he dropped his bat and took off toward first base, listening to the steady thump of his footsteps against dirt. By the time he was half-way to second, he slowed to a jog as he heard the announcer shout, "Home run! Ness Gamage wins the game for the Onett Eagles! Can you believe it folks? The Twoson Tornadoes led three to zero going into the bottom of the nineth and Ness Gamage hits a grand slam! That's incredible! Simply incredible!"

The batter crossed home plate into the waiting crowd of his fellow teammates and fans. He took in their cheers and congratulations, feeling a warmth bubble in his chest that was almost foreign to him. When he turned his eyes to the stands to find his family, however, someone else caught his attention.

A girl with long blonde hair, blue jeans, and a pink tee-shirt sat amongst the crowd. She waved at him as a small, hesitant smile found its way to her lips. Her blue gaze searched his, but he didn't bother to call out to her or wave back. His expression darkened and he turned away, missing the downhearted look in her eyes.

Instead, Ness enveloped himself within his throng of fans, listening to their laughter and cheerful yells. It was his time to shine. There was no need to bring up painful memories.

-Porcelain Fists-

Ness dismounted his old, red cruiser and walked up the sidewalk to his house. He could hear his neighbor, Picky, retelling the final moments of the game to his mother. His excited voice rose as he went into depth, explaining the great ending with the all-star player going home as MVP. Ness simply rolled his eyes with a smile. It was nice that Picky looked up to him somewhat, considering the kid's brother was out of the picture, but it sometimes got a tad bit annoying.

Then again, Ness silently agreed that between him and Picky's older brother, Pokey, the former was the better choice as a role model. A long time ago, Ness had even been somewhat friends with the pig-looking boy, but due to supernatural circumstances, he found that all Pokey wanted in the world was power. And he did anything and everything to get it, no matter who stood in his way.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts. Pokey was long gone, and wherever he may be, he wasn't Ness's problem anymore.

Finding new resolution, and deciding to enjoy his victory, Ness entered his house and slipped off his shoes. "Mom, I'm home," he called out.

"Mom's in the backyard," a petite teenage girl said as she bounded into the dining room from the kitchen while carrying a large salad, her blonde hair bouncing along her shoulders. "She's got some steaks on the grill for you."

"Great. Sounds amazing," he replied as he set down his bat and backpack.

She set the salad on the table and gave her big brother a hug. "Congrats on the big game, though to hear Picky tell it, it sounded as if it was pretty epic."

Ness scoffed. "You know, Tracy, one of these days his exaggerated stories are going to backfire on him."

"Yeah, well, until that happens, remember to charge your phone. Apple Kid's been calling every five minutes." Tracy exhaled deeply as she spun around to set the table. "You would think that after you kicked ass against Giygas that he would stop calling you about his insane inventions. Didn't he make Zombie Paper or something one time?"

Ness smiled at the memories, recalling the pizza man who had delivered the strange invention to him. Coincidentally, at the time, the town he was in had been plagued by zombies and shrouded in permanent darkness under Master Belch's rule. Thank God for Zombie Paper. Apple Kid did always have impeccable timing when it came to his inventions.

"Oh, and Alicia called, too." She gazed at him intently, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head. "I don't understand how you put up with her."

He shrugged and turned toward the kitchen, knowing where this conversation was going. He had heard Tracy lecture him about his girlfriend since the two of them became an item.

"She's not good news, Ness," she continued, following after him to gather the glasses. "I mean, seriously, what do you have in common? What do you guys do together?"

"We do a lot of stuff, Tracy," he grumbled, readjusting his baseball cap and running a hand through his hair. "We have a lot of fun together."

"And that's enough?" she asked, her hazel eyes dancing across his unshaven face. "I mean, I see all the stuff you do for her, but what does she do for _you_?" She grabbed three glasses and started back toward the dining room. "Besides give you someone to make-out with, that is."

"It's not about that. We just, I dunno, we just click."

Tracy spun around. "That's hard to believe, considering she's got nothing going on upstairs. The lights are on, but nobody's home. Please, enlighten me. What's going on in that thick skull of yours?"

"It's—" Ness sighed. "You'll understand when you're older."

"I'm fifteen, Big Bro, and you're only eighteen. I don't think age is really the problem."

He didn't bother to point out the age gap. Instead, he shook his head and pushed passed her. "I'm going to see mom."

Tracy watched at her older brother went out into the backyard and pecked their mother on the cheek with a smile. It was hard to see Ness like this. Tracy could clearly remember the boy she had grown up with; the boy he had been before the war with Giygas had begun. Since his return, he had become a different person. Although the changes were very slight at first, over the years, he no longer resembled the thirteen-year-old boy who set out to save the world.

She nibbled her bottom lip with resignation. The truth was, she missed him, and wished there was some way she could save him from his inner demons, whatever they may be.

-Porcelain Fists-

Ness sat on an old beat-up couch in a small, abandoned house. It was located in the woods and had once been his favorite hangout as a kid; before his entire world changed anyways. Now it was where he and his friends celebrated a win or partied until the sun came up.

In one hand he had a beer, while his other arm was wrapped around a busty brunette. Loud music pounded through the house in celebration of the day's victory over Twoson Tornadoes. Everyone else there was enjoying the party, including the girl currently placing kisses along his jaw line. Ness, on the other hand, wasn't having any fun. He couldn't get his mind off of what Tracy had said earlier. Her words had never bothered him before, so why should he care now?

Finally, the girl pulled away and gave him a frustrated look. "What's the matter with you? You were the hero of today's game, but all you seem to want to do is sulk."

"Alicia, why are we together?" he asked quietly.

She glanced around at their friends, who seemed to be distracted with their own partying, before turning her attention back to the all-star baseball player. "What are you talking about?"

Ness sighed and took a swig of beer. "Well, I mean, we never really talk. Usually we just hang out with the gang, but that's all we do."

"We have fun together, don't we?" she questioned, sticking out her lips into a pout and cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, but what else do we have?"

"What else do we need?"

Ness thought on that for a moment, contemplating exactly what her question was asking him. It was true he enjoyed the company of his friends, but besides the less-than-passionate kisses the brunette gave him from time to time, his love life was pretty empty. He felt a dull ache in his chest and suddenly found himself longing for a more loving companionship.

He set his beer down on the wooden coffee table and stood up. Grabbing the two motorcycle helmets by the door of the cabin, he walked out, ignoring the curious stares from his friends. Alicia took this as a sign that it was time to go and chased after him, but stopped just outside the door when she saw him strap the second helmet to the back of his cruiser and drive off into the forest, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

-Porcelain Fists-

After riding around town for a bit, Ness started heading home at the foot of Mt. Onett, trying not to think of the memories it held. A purple hue had taken over the night sky as the sun dipped below the horizon.

He hated the darkness. He hated the laughter and words that echoed in his thoughts from years long past. He despised the very happiness he once held. He had been such a naïve fool. There were times when he wanted to pack up and leave, to forget about his past as if it had never existed.

But something was holding him back. Not only would his mother and sister be left alone, as his dad was on another one of his so-called business trips, but even if he traveled to the ends of the earth, it would never be enough.

He would never be able to escape his past or his mistakes.

Throughout his journey to defeat Giygas, an evil alien from the future, Ness had traveled the world from the desert to the mountains, to the city and the swamps. So many faces haunted his dreams, so many people he had met over that long and winding journey. No matter where he went, a memory would resurface, reminding him of happier times.

He mentally shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. At least at home in Onett, where his adventure had begun, he wasn't reminded of most of his journey. He didn't linger on the Prince who had fought with his bare hands to secure his loyalty, or the shy boy who used his mind as his strength. Most times, he didn't even think about the blonde-haired girl who stunned him with her kindness and rare abilities.

But his dreams were his downfall.

That's why he hated the night. She was able to reach him in his dreams through a psychic connection – her bright smile and blue eyes, lighting up the darkness that shrouded his heart. Never once did she speak a word to him. She simply stood there, smiling, oblivious to the pain that shook his very core because of her presence.

Many times, Ness would wake up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath as he forced her memory to the back of his mind where he couldn't reach it.

It was better this way, he told himself time and time again. It was better to forget. He truly believed that.

-Porcelain Fists-

_The wind howled around him as he looked up at the blackening sky, swirling with the color of blood. Trees swayed in the gale as leaves brushed across the barren ground. A few decrepit buildings were all that stood of the once peaceful town of Onett. Only frames held the structures together, and even then they appeared as if they would collapse at any moment._

_Ness was left speechless, listening to the silent town that used to hold so much activity. "What happened?" he whispered into the air, looking down from where he stood at the peak of Mt. Onett._

"_Destruction," a soft voice came from behind him._

_He didn't need to turn around to know who had spoken. The blonde-haired girl from the stadium was undoubtedly watching him with intense azure eyes. He scowled and tightened his hands into fists, waiting for an explanation._

_The young woman stood beside him, gazing down at what remained of his town. "It's a vision," she said, her eyes wandering over the bare trees and decrepit streets. "It's haunted me for weeks."_

"_Is that why you came to the game?" he asked._

_She smiled wryly in spite of the dark scenery. "Partially," she mused. "Can't a girl watch a baseball game?"_

_Ness ignored her question, instead forcing down the smile that threatened to show. That part of his life was over. "What happened?" he repeated, needing her to answer. The sooner he figured out what was going on, the faster the dream would be over._

_The smile slipped from her lips as she sighed. "A war is waging in the past as we speak," she explained. He raised a brow in confusion but did not meet her eyes. "I'm afraid that this new evil has powers much greater than Giygas."_

_He scoffed. "That isn't my problem. I've already been the Chosen One. My fight is over."_

"_No, Ness, it isn't. Look around you," she argued defiantly, sweeping her hand over the remains of his home town. "You of all people know that my visions don't lie. I didn't want to believe it either, so I tried to chalk it up to stressful days and sleepless nights, but I can't keep hiding from the truth."_

_Ness sighed and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Look, Paula," he said quietly, finally turning to look into her heartbroken gaze he knew so well. "You do what you have to. But I-I can't go out and save the world again." He turned away from her and stared off into the horizon._

"_Ness …" she started, reaching for him. "We have to save the world."_

"_Says who?!" he bit back, glaring at her over his shoulder. "Some prophecy? The Apple of Enlightenment? Is someone holding a gun to your head, demanding your help?!"_

_Paula pulled her hand back as if she had been burned and clutched it to her chest from his harsh words. "No," she whispered. "But we can't just stand by and allow this to happen."_

"_Why not?" he asked darkly. "Let someone else be the damn heroes for once."_

_She shook her head as her eyes pricked with tears. "Who are you?" she demanded. "You're not the boy I met all those years ago."_

"_You're right, I'm not," he admitted. "People change though, Paula. Events take place and the whole world seems like one big shit-hole."_

"_You don't mean that," she mumbled quietly. "You can't possibly believe that. What happened to you, Ness? What happened to the boy I bid my farewell to when we parted in Twoson?"_

_He sighed and peered down at the ghost town. "He saw reality for what is was," he spoke quietly, his voice filled with emotions she couldn't begin to fathom. "He found that people aren't who they say they are and the entire world doesn't give a damn. He accepted life for what it really is."_

_Paula stayed silent, absorbing the depth of his words. She couldn't possibly understand what had happened within the span of five years that resulted in the dark boy before her. She missed his endearing smile and kind words which kept their hope alive even in the darkest of times. _

"_I'm not sure what tragedies you faced," she finally said, her words a whisper in the wind. "But know that I will always be here when you need me. I trust you'll find the strength to overcome whatever battle you face."_

_He felt her presence shift as she turned to fall back into the darkness from which she emerged. "Have you contacted the others?" he asked quietly, causing her to turn around and face him._

"_Not yet," she replied, shaking her head. "I thought you should be the first to know. After all, you're the savior of the world, aren't you?"_

_He scoffed and looked at her. "Hardly."_

_A delicate smile graced her lips as she closed the distance between them. Her eyes came to rest at his chin as she gazed up at him, holding down the laughter at his mussed black hair. Some things would never change._

_Paula grazed her hand over his cheek, rubbing her thumb against his cheekbone as his breath hitched in his throat. "I'll be meeting with Dr. Andonuts tomorrow. I'll let you know what I find."_

"_Don't bother," he replied, shrugging her hand off and turning his gaze back toward the town._

_She frowned and stepped back. With a slight shake of her head, she retreated into the darkness, leaving Ness alone to stare over the destruction that had befallen the land._

As usual, Ness awoke with a cold sweat, tangled up in his blankets. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as his breaths came in quick gasps. Getting his bearings in the dark confines of his room, he sighed deeply and ran his hands over his face, turning his eyes to the approaching dawn.

"A new evil, huh?" he whispered in the stillness. Paula's words echoed in his ears and he contemplated the dream, or rather, the vision she had granted him. The destruction of the city was engraved in his mind and his gut twisted at the thought of what the future held. He shook his head. "Not my problem." Besides, there was always a chance that Paula's vision was wrong.

Although, he couldn't help but question: Would he take that chance?

-Porcelain Fists-

_**Japan, 500 years ago**_

The sun shined brightly against the clear blue sky and a peaceful breeze drifted quietly through the forest. In a clearing, an old well stood alone, the wood splintering from years of age. A yellow backpack was suddenly hoisted over the side of it, landing on the ground with a thud. A young woman with ebony hair appeared a moment later. She heaved herself over the side and sat down on the rim with a huff, wiping a sheen of sweat off her brow.

Her agate eyes peered around the clearing, wondering where her companions could be. Usually she was either dragged back to the feudal era by force, courteous of her half-dog demon friend, or he was waiting for her with a scowl. When neither occurred, it meant something had happened.

Shrugging her pack on her shoulders, Kagome Higurashi began her trek back to the village not far from the well. The chirping of forest birds kept her company as she walked along the familiar path to the crest of the hill where she could see wooden houses below. The chatter of village townsfolk met her ears as she passed through, smiling as children ran through the streets and vendors called out with various goods to sell.

It was so much different in this time period compared to her own. Living in modern day Tokyo had its perks, of course, but she couldn't help but feel more comfortable in the simple living style five-hundred years in the past. Even after traveling through time over the past year, it was still a hard concept to wrap her mind around. After all, she had only been a normal fifteen year old girl when she had started her adventure. It was still strange to think she spent her days running around feudal Japan, chasing after demons, and recovering shards of the fabled Shikon Jewel that she had unintentionally shattered during a mishap with a bow and arrow.

Kagome shook her head and smiled. Yes, it was strange indeed how she had stumbled upon this fairytale world, but she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it. Not to mention the amazing friends she had made during her journey.

She quickly made her way to the outskirts of the village to an older hut that looked over the little town. It stood next to an impending staircase that led to the shrine. She reminded herself that within the shrine had been the final resting place of her past life. Unfortunately, the woman's ashes had been stolen a long time ago, and had never been returned.

"Kagome!" a voice called out, startling her out of her reverie. A young boy with pointy ears, shocking red hair, paws for hind legs, and a bushy tail sat beside a quiet river flowing nearby. He grinned as she approached him.

"Hello there, Shippo," she greeted the little fox demon with a smile.

"You're back!" he exclaimed, his emerald eyes alight with laughter. He sprung up into her arms and clutched her shirt in his tiny fists.

"Aye, child," someone called from behind them. Kagome turned around to see an old woman exiting the hut, the bamboo door swaying shut behind her. Her gray hair was pulled back into its usual samurai bun and her back was stooped with age. A black eye patch covered her right eye, due to an accident fifty years ago with her sister. "You've returned."

"Good morning, Kaede," Kagome greeted the old priestess. "Where is everyone?"

"It wasn't long after ye returned home on the other side of the well that word of Naraku came. Inuyasha, being the stubborn dog he is, was still upset over yer latest quarrel and refused to retrieve you." The old woman chuckled.

Kagome tilted her head. "They went without me?"

Kaede folded her arms behind her back. "Miroku advised me that they shouldn't be long. It 'twas only a rumor. If it proved to be truth, they would return to fetch for ye."

"I see." The young priestess was still upset over the fact they had left her, but there was little that could be done about it now. "You said they left a little after I went home?"

"Aye," Kaede replied with a nod of her head. "Don't worry, dear, they shall return soon enough. In the meantime, why don't ye help an old woman with a few chores, hm?"

Kagome smiled at her sincere words and decided that doing a few chores for Kaede wouldn't be such a bad idea. It would help pass the time until her friends returned, and it would also give a bit of thanks to the old woman for doing so much for them. After all, without her wisdom or hospitality, they would be far worse off.

However, she couldn't shake the feeling in her gut that something bad was going to happen. It had been a while since they had heard news of Naraku. It was only recently they had returned from wandering the countryside, and their arch nemesis was nowhere to be found. Attacks from demons had even been few and far between, causing curiosity to perk her interest.

The last time Naraku had gone into hiding, he had been forging a plan and having his reincarnations, which were born from his own flesh, do his bidding. But even they had been absent as far as Kagome and her friends could tell. It was hard enough to track the half-demon down when he was attacking them. Now that he was on the defensive, it was almost impossible, so this new lead was rather strange.

Whatever it was, Kagome only hoped her friends would return for her before doing anything rash. Knowing Inuyasha, he would want to go charging into battle, which almost always ended up being a trap. She rolled her eyes at the thought and followed after the elder priestess, hoping her curiosity would soon be quieted.

-Porcelain Fists-

The village headman stared down at the strange group of travelers. In all of his days, never had he seen a monk and demon slayer traveling together, let alone with a half-demon. It was very peculiar indeed. He was almost hesitant to tell them what he knew, but his vassals assured him that these young folk were part of the group of demon hunters going around and slaying the damned beasts.

"Good afternoon, sir," the monk greeted him with a bow. His dark hair was pulled back into a small tail at the nape of his neck and he was dressed in the purple robes of honor. In his left hand he held a golden staff with rings at the top that clinked lightly together. "I'm sorry to impose on you like this, but we received word that you may have information regarding a demon named Naraku."

The village headman nodded his head as he folded his hands behind his back. "I am not sure if it is linked to the demon you seek, however, it was a very curious thing."

"Spit it out already, would ya?" the half-demon growled impatiently. He stuffed his hands into the red sleeves of his haroi and tapped his food anxiously. The dog ears that sat upon his head in a mess of silver hair, twitched at the sound of village folk nearby.

"Inuyasha," the demon slayer hissed. "Behave, would you?"

Her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and although she was a woman, her muscular physique gave clue she was not to be messed with. She wore a black and pink form-fitting slayer outfit and had a large weapon, which appeared to be a boomerang, strapped to her back. A small two-tailed feline perched on her shoulder, meowing her agreement to her master's words.

"Keh. You take too long. If they have information on Naraku, they need to get on with it already." He pulled his hands out of his sleeves and balled them into fists threateningly.

The guards posted near the village headman took arms against the travelers at the half-demon's actions, pointing spears at the newcomers. The monk held up his hand in a manner of peace. "Please, excuse my friend's rash behavior. We are only eager to gather information regarding this demon so we may track him down. If you would be kind enough to help us, we will be on our way without trouble." He smiled at them, hoping to ward off their hostility.

"Hn," the headman grunted, taking in the monk's words and contemplating his next move. "I suppose telling you will do us no harm, as long as you leave our village with haste."

"You have my word, good sir," the monk replied, bowing his head respectfully.

He eyed them warily. "Very well then. Please, come inside and we shall speak of this manner." He proceeded to turn away from them and lead them inside his home.

"Can we trust him?" the demon slayer whispered to the monk as the group followed after him.

He grinned. "My dear, Sango, why would we not be able to trust him? His is a village headman after all."

She gave him a sideways glance. "Or maybe you're just looking for a hot meal and a nice place to stay."

"That's Miroku, for you," the half-demon chimed in, twisting a pinky finger in one of his dog-ears with disinterest. "Always looking for hand-outs."

"Now, now, you two," Miroku said, holding his hands up in a defensive manner. "Why on earth are you questioning my morals like this? I am a prestigious monk."

Sango crossed her arms over her chest and angrily stormed on ahead. "Please. We've got a job to do."

Her companions trailed after her, although the monk appeared to be sulking after their short conversation. The village headman took a seat on one of the mats present in the room and gestured for his guests to do the same. Sango and Miroku obliged, while Inuyasha decided to take up post near the door instead.

"Now, sir," Miroku began, his easy façade replaced by a grim expression. "Please, tell us what you know."

"It was three nights ago," the headman began, taking a sip of sake that one of his vassals had placed in front of him. "A beast that appeared as a spider materialized seemingly out of nowhere."

"A spider?" Sango questioned, furrowing her brows at the new information.

Their arch nemesis, Naraku, had the scar of a spider on his back from a previous life. Each of his new incarnations bore the same mark, which was how they kept track of his lackeys. It was his own personal symbol.

The headman nodded. "Yes, a spider. But it was like no demon I had ever seen. We didn't dare approach it, but watched it from our homes with fear. It's body shined in the moonlight, and for some odd reason, it didn't attack us."

"That is strange," Miroku said, fitting his hand around his chin in thought. "Why would a demon bearing Naraku's symbol come to this village? What was its purpose?"

Their host shrugged. "I cannot answer that question. However, the beast left as quickly as it had arrived and headed North. What was even stranger was the screeching sound accompanying it."

"Screeching sound?" Miroku echoed. "I'm not sure as to what you mean?"

"I've never heard of such a thing," the demon slayer interjected. "Is there anything else you can remember?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that is all the information I have for you. It left on foot, though, so I'm assuming that nearby villages may have more to tell, or even worse, have already been attacked."

Sango clenched her hand into a fist and suddenly stood. "Let's go, Miroku. The faster we get back to Kaede's, the quicker we can track down this thing before it takes more innocent lives."

"Agreed," the monk replied, following suit. "Thank you for your time, sir. We shall be taking our leave."

With a few nods of farewell, the three travelers left the village headman's hut abruptly and started back from whence they came. They were silent until they were out of earshot of the village. Inuyasha led the way, his arms crossed over his chest with his brows furrowed. Miroku clasped his hand around his chin in thought, pondering the headman's story.

"What do you think, Miroku?" Sango asked, curling her small feline into her arms. "Do you think it's related to Naraku?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. However, I still believe we should check it out. It may not be connected, but it's a demon nonetheless. I'm sure death will soon follow in its path."

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted from in front of them, his ears twitching with their conversation. "If it's not related to Naraku, it's not our problem."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "You are so simple-minded," she grumbled. "Whatever this thing is could cause trouble for us. Not only that, but Naraku can use whatever beast this is to toy with us like he's done in the past. I say we get rid of it before he even has a chance."

The half-demon scoffed and quickened his pace. "Whatever. Let's just get back to Kaede's."

"What's the hurry, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned mischievously. "It's not like you're in a rush to kill this demon."

"Yeah," Sango chimed in with a sly smile. "Are you in a rush to see someone?"

His frown deepened. "Shut up, would ya? I just want to get back to make sure the old hag is okay."

"Right," Sango replied. She exchanged glances with Miroku and giggled quietly. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that Kagome is probably back."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat as a warning and shot them a glare over his shoulder. "This has nothing to do with Kagome." He didn't give them a chance to reply, instead deciding to take to the trees and disappear from sight.

Miroku shook his head. "He'll never change," he mused, chuckling at their friend's antics.

"And neither will you," Sango bit back, slapping his hand away from her rear. "Keep your hands off of me, would you?"

He grinned sheepishly and held up his hands apologetically. "I'm sorry, my dear. But my hands, they're cursed."

"Save it."

...

A/N: So, how was it so far? A bit confusing? Please, let me know what you think in a **review**! I'm excited to hear your thoughts!


	2. Scientific Inquiry

A/N: For those of you who are interested, I found the game Earthbound online that you are able to play on your computer. I attempted to include a link before, but this website won't allow me to post it, even when I add spaces in. So I just added some enter spaces instead. If you just put it all together, it should bring you right to the link. Same goes for the game guide. Sorry for the confusion. If you want the link directly, just PM me with your email and I can send it there instead. I know you can't copy and past from this website, but hopefully it isn't too hard to type in. You can save your game directly to your computer. I have personally played it all the way through and have found no glitches or issues. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a PM. I've had this game for about 18 years on the Super Nintendo and know pretty much everything about it. Also, the second link below is to an online strategy guide. Not as good as the original, but it'll do for playing through. Hope you enjoy!

Game (just delete spaces):

ht

tp :

/ www.

letsplaysnes

.

com/

play-earthbound-online/?play=true#content

Guide (just delete spaces):

ht

tp :

/

strategywiki

.

org /

wiki/Earthbound

Without further adieu, here is the next installment :)

**Porcelain Fists  
Chapter 2: **Scientific Inquiry

A scrawny, blonde-haired boy pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and adjusted the lamp on his work desk. He had been at it for hours, locking himself within his make-shift lab, and wanting nothing more than to push ahead. Day and night bled together, broken only by the grumbles of his stomach and dryness of his throat. Sometimes, he cursed the need to consume food, if only because it distracted him from his ultimate goal.

It was always exciting how easily it came to him. How scientifically exact he could piece broken items together to create something beyond a normal person's imagination. The pieces would work intricately with one another, so flawlessly, that he couldn't help but want to perfect his inventions. It was what made him tick.

Jeff Andonut's stomach growled again, and he knew it was time for a break. With a sigh, he leaned back in his chair and removed his glasses to rub his tired eyes. He glanced at the clock. It was eight in the evening. His father was most likely needing some substance, as the old man hadn't been seen in hours. But that was usual for the two. They locked themselves in separate rooms to work on inventions or experiments, and only when the need for food or sleep came about did the two meet up in the kitchen and discuss their work.

"Father must be hungry," Jeff mused as he ran a hand through his hair. He frowned. "Crazy old man."

Reluctantly, he stood up from his work station, turned off his light, and hung his lab coat on the back of his door before heading downstairs.

His shoes thumped quietly against the metallic tile as he walked into the kitchen. He turned the coffee pot on before he checked the thermostat. It was barely above sixty. He rolled his eyes and turned it up a few degrees. His father never cared to heat the place, due to the fact the two rarely came out of the lab. Jeff had to admit, it wasn't exactly the most welcoming home. It always felt cold and empty.

He set two mugs on the counter and began scavenging the cabinets for food. Unfortunately, the two scientists were so busy with their work, that going grocery shopping was never one of their priorities.

"I guess its take-out again," he mumbled. Perhaps Mach Pizza was still open and willing to travel so far for delivery.

The coffee pot dinged and the eighteen-year-old boy moved to pour two cups. He wrapped his hands around his mug and sipped it carefully, letting his eyes drift to the window. There was a snow storm raging outside, which was not uncommon in Winters. It was always cold and snowing for the most part, save for a couple months out of the year where the temperature sometimes reached above thirty and rain was possible.

Jeff moved to grab the phone and call in a pizza, when a loud banging startled him. He peered over his shoulder in the direction of the door, listening carefully. When his father had built this place years ago, the old man had installed a steel entrance door to keep out not only the cold, but any unwanted visitors as well.

"Must be the wind," Jeff concluded when the sound didn't come again. He turned his attention back to the phone, but didn't even press the first button before the loud thud occurred again. He raised a brow. "What in the world?"

He sighed and set down his coffee, wondering who would be out in this snowstorm so late at night, and why they would be knocking on his door.

Jeff peered out the small peephole, but all he could see was a pink-hooded figure. He furrowed his brows in confusion. Opening the door, the young scientist glanced over the person standing just outside. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I hope so," the woman replied. Dressed in an over-sized pink coat and her face shielded by a scarf, she looked absolutely frozen.

"Please, come in," he offered, ushering her inside. He closed the door behind them quickly before turning to greet his guest.

"Sorry for the intrusion," she said, slipping off her mittens and boots. "I didn't expect the storm to hit so quickly."

"No need to apologize." He waved away her words. "Winters' storms can come out of nowhere."

Her bright blue eyes sparkled. "So I've noticed."

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I grab you a cup of coffee?" Jeff offered. "You must be freezing."

She watched him go and pulled her hood free from her face, revealing a head full of luscious blonde hair. "I see you haven't changed anything," she commented as her eyes roamed over the metallic interior of the building.

Jeff paused from pouring the coffee and furrowed his brows with confusion. There were only a select group of people who had the privilege of visiting their home. He finished pouring a third cup of coffee and opened his mouth to reply, but was beaten to it.

"I'm much too busy to worry about decorating, my dear," his father said as he came downstairs from the laboratory. His face wrinkled with a smile as he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He disappeared into the living room to greet their visitor. "Would you like a donut?"

Jeff smiled, already knowing what was to come from his old man. It was a game he played whenever someone stopped by.

"Sure, I'll have one," she replied. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"I wasn't offering, I was just asking. I'd like a donut, too." The two shared a hearty laugh, as if they were old friends, perking Jeff's curiosity.

Deciding to return to the living room with the coffee, the young man stepped into the entryway and set his eyes on their guest. A lump caught in his throat.

There she was. Although five years had passed, there was no mistaking the girl sitting on the couch opposite his father. Her blonde hair still shimmered under the dull lights and her blue eyes shined with a strange intensity.

"Paula?" he called, almost hesitantly.

She turned her attention away from his father and looked at him. A warm smile immediately came to her lips. "Hello, Jeff," she greeted. "Long time no see."

He grinned boyishly and tried to ignore the heat that crept into his cheeks. He crossed the room shyly and handed her the cup of coffee.

"Oh, Jeff, my boy," his father called, standing up and taking his own cup. "Lookie here. Ms. Polestar has come to visit. Isn't that grand?"

Dr. Andonuts was a quirky old man. His head was balding save for tuffs of white hair just above his ears, and his colorful personality belied the starch white of his lab coat. He adjusted his wire-rimmed glasses and took a small sip from his cup.

"Yeah, dad," Jeff offered while rubbing the back of his neck.

He nodded happily and glanced between the two teens. "Well, I'm sure you have some catching up to do. Please excuse me."

"Actually," Paula spoke up before he could leave the room. "This is more than just a social call. I'd love to sit and chat, but there are more pressing matters to attend to."

Jeff furrowed his brow with concern as he stuffed his hand into the pocket of his green trousers. "What's going on, Paula?" he asked. He hadn't seen her look so serious since they began their adventure years prior. Seeing her like this now was unsettling.

Dr. Andonuts took a seat once more, the laughter gone from his eyes. "I had a feeling you had come here for a reason. Please, tell us what's on your mind."

She bit her lip and wrung her hands together nervously. "Well, for the past few weeks, visions have haunted me. They're filled with death and destruction, and with creatures I can't begin to understand. I can't sleep and my stomach has been in such knots I can barely eat."

"It sounds serious," the old scientist mumbled. "Care to elaborate on these visions?"

"From what I've gathered, there's a war waging somewhere in the past. It's larger and more intense than what happened with Giygas. This new threat is much more powerful than anything I've ever faced before." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I can't even begin to describe the immense hatred I feel during the visions."

"Do you know who or what this new threat is?" Jeff asked. "Or what abilities it has to make it so strong? I mean, in the end, Giygas became the embodiment of evil itself. I don't see how anything could top that."

Paula shook her head. "I don't know much else then what I've told you. All I know is that whoever this new evil is, Giygas is child's play compared to him."

Dr. Andonuts sat back thoughtfully for a moment. "I assume you've come here for help, then?"

She nodded. "I recall that when we had to battle Giygas, we were forced to transport ourselves to the past using the Phase Distorter."

"Of course, of course," he agreed. "But it wasn't complete. I had to move the four of you into robot-selves because it was impossible to transport human bodies intact through the space-time continuum."

"I know. Seeing as though this new evil is waging war within the past, I fear that we'll have to repeat that journey." She sighed. "I have to admit, though, that it won't be easy, especially being in another body. I'm afraid our powers might be limited and there is no guarantee that we'll be able to return to our own bodies once we come back. I'm not sure that's a chance we can take now."

Jeff pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I assure you that it won't be a problem. We've made some modifications to the Phase Distorter in the past five years. We can now transport human entities across time."

Paula's eyes brightened and she smiled. "That's great! I see you boys have been hard at work after all."

"We don't close ourselves in a lab in the middle of Winters for nothing," Dr. Andonuts said with a grin.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Dad, do you mind getting us something to eat? We obviously have a lot to discuss."

"Of course, my boy." He stood up with a slight crick in his back. "I'll just ask Big Foot to fetch us some Beef Jerky."

Paula giggled, recalling the large, friendly caveman the doctor had befriended and made his own personal assistant. The old man shuffled out of the room, leaving the two alone. "Seems as though he hasn't changed a bit."

"Leave it to the old man." Jeff moved to take a seat next to Paula, running a hand through his hair. "So … have you spoken to the others yet? I mean, if this evil is as terrible as you say it is, we'll need everyone."

"I know," she lamented. "I've spoken with Ness already. I'll be visiting Poo in a couple days."

Jeff frowned. "Ness didn't come with you? I would think he'd accompany you here and we'd all speak of this together."

She bit her lip and clutched her bag tightly. "He's … he's not coming."

"What do you mean he's not coming?" the young scientist asked quietly. "He's The Chosen One. We can't do this without him."

Paula looked up at him, and for the first time, he realized her eyes were swimming with tears. "He's changed, Jeff. I don't know what happened in the last five years, but he's not the same boy we knew when we were battling Giygas. He doesn't want anything to do with this new evil."

"I see," he mumbled. "I suppose that cuts our chances of survival in half. Is he really that selfish as to put the entire world at stake for his petty problems?"

She tilted her head to the side. "I don't think they're petty problems. Ness was never the type to let little things bother him. Something big must have happened to change him so drastically."

Jeff looked at her for a moment in thought, his eyes searching hers. "I suppose you're right. I apologize for my outburst. I do suggest we confront him again once we've spoken with Poo, though. If he still refuses to accompany us, then there is little that can be done about it."

Paula took his hand. "We need him, Jeff," she pleaded with him. "We barely stand a chance without him. You must figure out a way to convince him."

A blush rose in his cheeks as he glanced at their connected hands. "Uh … Yeah, sure," he stuttered. "I'll see what I can do."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He cleared his throat and pulled his hand away from her. "However, considering it's late and you've had a long day in getting here, I suggest you stay the night. You can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch in the den. We'll have something to eat, get a good night's rest, and head out to Dalaam in the morning."

"That is very kind of you, but I don't want to be a bother," Paula said as she stood to retrieve her coat.

He shook his head. "Nonsense. I insist you stay. Besides, I need a break from the lab and my father rather enjoys your company."

As if on cue, Dr. Andonuts returned with a box in hand and called out, "Who wants Beef Jerky?!"

Paula and Jeff only laughed.

* * *

_Kagome?_

…

…_Kagome…_

_I'm a friend who you've never met before…_

_Can you hear me calling you?_

_I am Paula…_

* * *

_**Japan, 500 years ago**_

Kagome awoke slowly. She pushed her way through the darkness of her dreams and fought toward the morning light. Usually she was able to awaken without struggle, but today she was groggy. Her eyelids felt heavy as she tried to open them, grimacing against the bright sun.

"Good morning, Kagome," a young brunette woman greeted her.

She squinted and gazed up at her. "Mornin', Sango," she mumbled in reply. She placed a hand against her forehead as she sat up in her sleeping bag, ignoring the slight head rush.

Sango furrowed her brows as she sat down next to her. "Are you feeling all right? You look ill."

Kagome attempted a small reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Just a little sleepy is all."

"Well, we still have time to enjoy the morning before Inuyasha returns," Miroku said as he walked toward them from the surrounding forest. "He went to fetch breakfast and there doesn't appear to be any evil auras lurking nearby."

The young priestess looked at the ground nervously. "No evil auras, huh?" she questioned, gnawing on her bottom lip. "Are you sure?"

The monk crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm positive." He gazed at her intently. "Is there something troubling you, Kagome?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I just feel off today. And I had a really weird dream."

"What kind of dream?" Shippo bounced up onto her lap, his fluffy tail flickering behind him.

Kagome rubbed his back gently. "There was a woman. She was calling out to me. But I'm sure I've never heard her voice before."

"What did she say?" the demon slayer asked, petting her two-tailed feline, Kirara.

"She said her name was Paula, and she was a friend." She shook her head. "I must be going crazy."

"I don't think it's anything to be concerned about," Miroku stated with a smile. "It was just a dream, after all."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed reluctantly. "I'm sure you're right."

However, she didn't want to mention that stranger things had happened and that they had all experienced a nightmare world full of torment under the duress of demons. It could still be nothing. But a bad feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach and her gut told her otherwise. Something was happening. She didn't know what, but things were surely going to change very soon.

Shippo perked his head up and glanced over in the direction of the forest. "Inuyasha's back," he said, his eyes lighting up at the thought of food. He jumped off of Kagome's lap and bounded toward his half-demon companion.

As Miroku began gathering wood to build a fire, Sango placed her hand on Kagome's. "Listen, I'm sure Miroku's right. It's nothing to concern ourselves with. It was probably just a bad dream."

Kagome frowned. "I hope so. I just can't shake this feeling."

"What feeling?" Inuyasha asked as he strolled over, his hands folded into the sleeves of his haori.

She shrugged and waved him aside. "Nothing to worry about," she replied with a smile. "It's stupid."

He scowled. "Tell me."

"No," she argued defiantly. "Seriously, it's nothing."

"Ka-go-me," he growled, balling his hands into fists at his side. "Just tell me."

She didn't appreciate the way he took a few steps toward her, almost threateningly. She knew he would never hurt her, but still. The gesture was unnecessary. "Just drop it," she retaliated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Geez, you don't need to know everything that goes on in my life."

"Yes, I do," he said. "How else am I suppose to protect you, stupid?"

Kagome shot him a death glare. This was not what she needed first thing in the morning, especially after a restless night. She exhaled deeply, took pleasure in the realization on Inuyasha's face, before mumbling, "Sit boy."

A shout was following by a loud crash as the half-demon was thrown into the ground by the Beads of Subjugation that hung around his neck. They had been placed there when he and Kagome had first met, back when he had wanted to harm her in order to get his hands on the fabled Shikon Jewel. The necklace was a way to protect Kagome from him, as well as the jewel, without having to kill him. Now that the two had become good companions, it was merely to keep his arrogant attitude in line.

Miroku and Sango shook their heads at the stupidity of Inuyasha, whose harsh words now landed him in a person-shaped crater. "Will he ever learn?" the monk groaned with a face-palm.

"Doubt it," the demon slayer chipped in.

Shippo sighed as he gave a sideways glance to the half-demon. "Idiot."

-Porcelain Fists-

A/N: First off, I know that the Inuyasha segments are kind of short. But as soon as I get the Earthbound era up to speed, we'll see much more of Inuyasha and co. And I know you're all laughing at the mention of "Poo", but that's the name the translators gave him. Apparently, in the Japanese version, his name is Pu. But when they translated it to English, they renamed him Poo. I'm assuming it's supposed to be some kind of joke. In any case, since I'm using the English translations for the entire story, I'm just going to stick with his name being "Poo". I'm sure it'll at least make you laugh once in a while.

Hope you enjoyed this latest installment. Let me know what you think and **review!** Till next time! :)


	3. Prince Charming

A/N: All righty, here is the latest chapter. We see more of our favorite Inu gang in this one and the story starts to take off a bit. I'm thinking two more chapters before they're all in the same era, and then it'll get really interesting. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think in a **review!**

**Porcelain Fists  
Chapter 3:** Prince Charming

It was quiet. It was the one thing Paula loved about Winters. The early morning was filled with the silence of fresh fallen snow. There were no bustling city noises or crazy townsfolk to disturb the peace. She often found herself longing for a quieter place to live, instead of Twoson. She currently stayed with her parents' and they ran a preschool out of their home. It wasn't exactly ideal.

Exhaling deeply, she took a sip of coffee and burrowed further into her winter jacket, watching out the window as the snow was carried away by the wind. Her thoughts turned to what lay ahead, and she all but dreaded what was to happen over the next few days. She was certain that this adventure would be different than the last, that there would be far more dangers ahead of them and much more at stake.

Last night, a young woman appeared to her in a dream. Her obsidian hair and big doe eyes made her look innocent enough, but Paula could detect a power growing deep within the woman. It was similar to own. And this woman – Kagome was it?— was somehow a part of this whole thing. Paula just didn't know how she fit in yet.

"Good morning," someone greeted from behind her.

She turned around and smiled at Jeff as he exited the kitchen. His blonde hair was an absolute mess and he was still dressed in his dark green pajamas. "Good morning to you," she said in return, giggling at his appearance. "Did you sleep okay?"

He adjusted his glasses across the bridge of his nose. "With an impending evil upon us threatening to destroy the world as we know it? Hardly." He shook his head. "How did you sleep?"

She shrugged. "Better than the past week I suppose."

He sipped on a cup of coffee and watched the snow fall outside. "I just don't understand how we're supposed to do this again."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and slipped a hand into the pocket of his pants. "We've already saved the world. We fought the embodiment of evil itself. I would think that would be enough."

A bemused smile touched her lips. "I guess we're destined to be the Chosen Ones for one last adventure."

Jeff readjusted his glasses. "I can't say I like it," he acknowledged. "We are putting a lot at stake, especially since we barely made it back alive last time. Time-traveling is not something to be taken lightly."

"I know," she mumbled, staring into her coffee cup. "But it's the only way. It's the only chance we've got."

He ran a hand through his hair. "This task is not going to be easy. We're going somewhere we've never been with unforeseen evil lurking in the shadows. Are you sure we can handle it?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. But I know we have to try."

"We can't do it without Ness," he expressed, knowing she was thinking it too. "We have to find some way to convince him."

"I already tried," she moaned, walking away from the window and beginning to pace the floor with frustration. "He doesn't want anything to do with me or saving the world."

Jeff watched her quietly for a moment. "You know, I always thought I'd be fixing your guys' appliances someday," he mused with a gentle smile.

She returned the gesture. "Yeah, so did I. But he changed. We grew apart not long after we all returned home."

"I see," he replied. "I suppose we'll have to change that."

Paula raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, after we go to Dalaam, we'll go by Onett and drag him along, even if he's kicking and screaming."

She grinned at that. "Well then, we should probably start packing. We've got a long journey ahead of us."

-Porcelain Fists-

Silence greeted him. The chatter of townsfolk faded into the darkness and his master's voice of reason became one with his thoughts. There was nothing more than the black emptiness surrounding him. He couldn't move or speak. He could only sit there with a stony expression, waiting for the end of days to swallow him whole.

Then there was a light. A pink spark ignited his vision and a warm feeling encompassed him. It was distant, but familiar, and he knew that the future of Dalaam hung in the balance. There were few reasons as to why she would travel so far to meet him.

With a deep sigh, Poo relaxed out of his meditation. Sounds around him slowly returned as the scent of rice gruel surrounded him. He opened his eyes and looked around his mediation spot. It was on a high mountain that only few with the utmost strength were able to reach.

As he stood, the wind picked up and the whir of a machine could be heard in the distance. Poo glanced up into the cerulean blue sky, waiting for the flying saucer to appear from the clouds. A rare smile came to his lips as he spotted it, and he quickly began his descent.

In no time, he had trudged back toward the palace and arrived just in time to see the saucer land. Towns people sent him fearful glances, but his presence calmed their worries. After all, he had been one of the Chosen Four. He took part in the greatest battle history had ever seen. There was nothing to fear with him around.

As the smoke settled from the arrival of the spherical-looking machine, the door opened, and out stepped two of his old friends. They were only a couple years younger than he, but their minds sometimes far surpassed his own.

"Greetings, friends," he said with a slight bow of his head. "Your return is a pleasant surprise."

"Hello, Poo," Paula greeted, grinning and stepping in for a hug. "It's been such a long time."

He embraced her in return and then flashed a small smile. "Indeed. Five years has passed rather quickly."

Jeff pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and glanced around the skittish citizens of Dalaam. "What a warm welcome," he muttered before turning around to secure the Sky Runner.

Paula elbowed him in the side. "What did you expect? It's not like they see flying saucers every day." He rolled his eyes, but she ignored him. "So, Prince Poo," she said, turning back to their friend. "I see you haven't changed much."

There was no doubt her words rang true. Although just a boy when he joined them in their adventure years ago, Poo still had his black hair pulled into a pony tail and wore the white uniform of royalty. "Perhaps not," he replied. "But I am no longer the Prince of Dalaam. I am now its Emperor."

Her blue eyes widened. "Emperor?" she echoed. "Wow, that is some honor."

"Indeed," he agreed. "The previous emperor became ill, and I was of age to take his place. So now the people look to me for guidance."

"I hate to break up this reunion," Jeff huffed as he came to stand beside Paula. "But we've come here for more than just a social visit. Is there somewhere more private we can talk?"

Poo's expression turned grave and he gestured with his hand toward the hillside. "Shall we?" With a nod, Paula and Jeff followed Poo up the pathway toward his home.

The palace was high upon the hill overlooking the town. Its many pointed towers gave it the look of an eccentric crown. The walls were a white stone that glistened in the summer sun and the roof was a gold slate. It was as big as twenty of the ordinary houses below it and employed a good number of the townsfolk as servants. Around the palace were the rice fields and kitchen gardens for the royal family.

It had architecture like no other house in the country. The reigning emperors since the beginning of time had each contributed to the magnificent structure. It was sufficiently exotic compared to anything Paula or Jeff had witnessed in Eagleland.

It had an open porch at the front held up with the most ostentatiously detailed elephant pillars, painted in brilliant white. Inside, there were no doors on the ground floor, only arches. The floor was made of soft bronze hues that were never replicated elsewhere in the country.

"Wow," Paula breathed, looking up at the elevated ceilings and luxurious artwork. "This place still amazes me."

Jeff adjusted his glasses as he peered around the hall. "Considering we have only been here on one other occasion, I would assume so. It is quite magnificent indeed. The detail is absolutely exquisite."

Poo smiled. "Your words are far too kind. I shall give you a tour later this evening after we've spoken of more important matters. I assure you the guest rooms will be to your liking."

Clasping her hands together, the blonde-haired girl swooned. "I can't wait to see, Poo. It's not every day you find your friend an emperor of a kingdom."

"Isn't it a bit much though?" Jeff pointed out. "This palace is far too big for one person. This room is as big as a football field." The towering windows beside them showed the fluffy pink clouds drifting lazily by. Those who knew nothing of Dalaam could only dream of lying upon them.

Poo waved his arm in a grand gesture. "Here is the dining hall," he said, walking through a large archway.

The emperor appeared to dwell in only this one corner of the palace and rarely stepped foot in the rest of his villa. Paula couldn't blame him. It must take a small army of servants to upkeep such a large abode and she guessed most of the rooms were rarely ever used.

"Why is the palace so large if it houses only a few people?" she asked, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, isn't that kind of selfish?" Jeff chimed in. Paula gave him a pointed glare.

Poo chuckled. "I understand your concerns, my friends. But the palace is more of a status symbol. It sets me above the rest of my people and that is where I need to be. Separate, superior, untouchable. You see, I am their leader, the one to guide them during times of struggles, and during times of triumph. If there were ever a time in which I must open my doors to help others in need, I shall."

Paula grinned. "You sure are Prince Charming."

"What does that mean?" he asked with furrowed brows. "I know I am charming, but I am no longer a prince."

Jeff rolled his eyes at the cultural barrier. Poo never did catch on, even during their adventures. He always preferred different food, never understood what an ATM was, and tended to be dumbfounded when it came to jokes and whatnot.

"Charming is an understatement," he mumbled, recalling all the women who fawned over Poo during their last encounter with Dalaam. All the girls in the kingdom put him on a pedestal.

"Never mind," Paula replied with a giggle.

He shrugged. "In any case, make yourselves comfortable. I shall have food ordered so we can discuss the reason for your visit."

Taking him up on his offer, Jeff and Paula sat at the long, rectangular table occupying the center of the room. Poo sat at the head of it, placing his hands upon the smooth marble.

Paula exhaled deeply, all humor gone from her eyes. "It's bad, Poo," she began, immediately getting down the business.

He furrowed his brows together and his lips formed a thin line. "How bad?"

"Like end-of-the-world bad," Jeff replied. "According to Paula's visions, there's a new evil out there that is more powerful than Giygas."

"There is a war waging somewhere in the past," she elaborated. "From what I've seen, it's much larger and more intense than what we've experienced."

"I don't understand," Poo spoke quietly. "Giygas was known as the Universal Cosmic Destroyer. He was an unfathomable monstrosity of pure darkness with neither body nor mind left."

"It's true," Paula agreed. "During the final battle, Pokey even said that Giygas was the Evil Power. He also attested that Giygas wasn't even aware of himself or what he was doing."

Jeff snickered. "I believe his exact words referred to Giygas being 'an all-mighty idiot'."

Paula sighed. "Look, I know that Giygas was the most powerful being the world has ever faced, but where does it say something else isn't even more powerful?"

"The Apple of Enlightenment?" Jeff offered sarcastically.

Poo gestured to his servants to bring in the platters of food. "I'm not even sure that exists. I've researched our history going back to ancient times and nothing speaks of it."

"It's a device to tell the future, though," Paula pointed out. "Maybe it's not even around yet."

"Didn't Ness say Buzz Buzz spoke about it?" the young scientist pointed out. "You know? Before we joined him on our adventure?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I suppose we'll have to ask him."

"In any case," Poo said, drawing the conversation back to their initial concerns. "What is this new threat you speak of?"

"My visions haven't given me much," she admitted. "All I know is that this evil is more powerful than Giygas. I'm not sure how, but he is."

Jeff propped his elbow on the table and leaned his head into his hand. "Unfortunately, this fight requires us to time-travel to the past again."

Poo's expression turned grim. "We barely made it back alive last time. Can we afford that risk?"

"Nothing to be concerned about," Jeff replied, waving away his words. "My father and I have made some modifications and tested new scientific theories. We've found a way to transport human entities across space and time without the use of robots."

"That's incredible," Poor said, his brows raised, impressed. "How have you come to this?"

Jeff pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It's a bunch of scientific mumbo-jumbo that I'm sure you wouldn't understand. Let's just leave it at that, shall we?"

The emperor bowed his head apologetically. "As you wish. So, my friends, what is our plan of action, then?"

"I've already tried contacting Ness and told him about the visions," Paula lamented. "He said he wants no part in it, but we figured we would try speaking to him again as a team."

He nodded. "Perhaps together we can convince him of the mistake he is making if he doesn't accompany us."

"Agreed," Jeff stated. "Now, if that's all we need to discuss this afternoon, I really would enjoy a good meal and a hot bath."

Paula grinned. "You just want to look nice for the ladies, huh?"

Jeff felt heat creep into his cheeks. "Not likely," he bit back. "Besides, they're all infatuated with Mr. Prince Charming over here."

Poo furrowed his brows. "But I am no longer a prince."

Paula giggled while Jeff simply rested his head on the table in defeat.

-Porcelain Fists-

_**Japan, 500 years ago**_

Kagome sat down with a huff on the dirt pathway. Even with all of their traveling and fighting demons, she was still only human. Her muscles were currently a heavy reminder of that. It didn't help that the entire day had been muggy and even though the sun was setting, it was still very warm out.

"Inuyasha," she called out to the red-clothed man at the front of their group. "Can we please stop for the night?"

"Keh," he grumbled, pausing to glance back at her. "Again? We're never going to find Naraku at this rate."

"We have been walking since morning," Sango pointed out.

Silver ears twitched with annoyance. "We stopped for lunch."

"I would hardly call five minutes to inhale rice balls a break," Miroku chimed in, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think we've covered plenty of ground today. Why don't we set up camp for the night?"

"Look!" Shippo piped up from his place on the monk's shoulder. "I think I see a village up ahead!"

This had Kagome springing to her feet. "Thank goodness. I could use a nice hot bath."

"And it'll be nice to sleep inside tonight," her fox demon companion added.

She smiled brightly. "It's settled then," she said, heaving her pack higher on her shoulders. "Do your thing Miroku!"

He frowned. "Why do you always assume I result to trickery? Maybe there is a demon plaguing that village."

The slayer scoffed. "Even when there is a demon, you always manage to rip the headman off."

"What can I say? My services come with a price," he reasoned.

Kagome giggled. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. As long as I get a hot bath, I don't care what the price is."

Amber eyes narrowed in the direction Shippo had pointed. A billow of smoke rose above the trees, causing Inuyasha's frown to deepen. "I wouldn't get your hopes up."

The group turned toward him, following his gaze. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, coming to stand beside him.

He placed his left hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. "I smell blood. It's coming from the village."

All laughter gone from their eyes, the group immediately reverted to battle mode. "Kirara!" Sango called to her small feline.

On cue, the cat jumped from her master's arms. A billow of fire surrounded her, growing bigger as the seconds passed, until it extinguished all at once. In the place of the small kitten stood a large cat demon. Her long fangs represented that of a saber-tooth and she had large claws that would make any person cower.

Dressed in her slayer outfit, Sango immediately jumped upon Kirara's back. Miroku quickly followed suit, slipping his staff around her waist in order to hold on. "We must make haste," the monk said. "This may be the demon the village headman spoke of."

"Right," Kagome agreed. Inuyasha bent down and she immediately found her place upon his back. He curled his arms beneath her thighs and jumped into the air with a single bound. "Hurry, Inuyasha."

Without a moment to spare, they dashed toward the village.

-Porcelain Fists-

The entire night sky was lit up as yellow flames flickered and danced with no thought of the oxygen or fuel they consumed. They had no appreciation of what had been given to them and no concern for what would be left after.

The flames grew hot and filled the area with their wrath and fury. They refused to be contained, condemned to die into ashes of what was left. Showers of red sparks were sent into the nearby trees, luckily dying in the air before igniting the forest. It roared for joy and consumed all in its path, sending up thick black smoke and devouring the houses as if they were no more than cake at a birthday party.

Kagome leapt from the half-demon's back as soon as his feet hit the ground, bow poised and ready to fight, but a clawed hand on her shoulder stopped her from storming into the village. "Wait," Inuyasha instructed, his lips set in a firm line.

"There's no time," she exclaimed hotly. "We have to save them!"

"Kagome," Sango spoke gently, removing her weapon from her back and leaning against it. Her brown eyes reflected the fire's wrath. "It's too late."

She spun around with alarm, catching the demon slayer's gaze. "What do you mean? They're dying in there!"

Miroku shook his head sadly. "We didn't make it in time. There is nothing that can be done."

Horror and disbelief surged through the young priestess, and she clenched her eyes shut tight, trying to ignore the sounds of the village going up in flames. The shrieks and cries of the townsfolk could be heard as they pleaded to be saved or begged for death to come quickly.

The fire danced orange and yellow with smoke that twisted into the night air. It grew more intense, blazing until its flames became fiery imps that danced before their very eyes. In minutes, it grew ravenous, hungrily devouring everything. Kagome watched, her eyes swimming with tears, hypnotized by the flame's dance as it leapt into the air, reaching for anything it could consume to fuel its wrath. It was a fiery, frenzied consumption that sent up sparks and ash, until the dying flames became glowing embers and then all that was left were the cold grey cinders and charcoaled remnants of wood.

After a few moments, there was absolute stillness. No air stirred the grass or leaves. No clouds drifted in the sea of dark blue above. Not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far distance. Kagome sank to her knees. Silence gnawed at her insides. It hung in the air like a suspended moment before falling glass shattered on the ground. The silence was like a gaping void, needing to be filled with sounds, words, anything. It was eerily unnatural, like a dawn devoid of birdsong.

Silence clung to them like a poisonous cloud that at any moment could choke the life from them. It seeped into their every pore, like a toxin slowly paralyzing them from either speech or movement. Even Kagome's own breath seemed to die as soon as it left her mouth.

The darkness that now shrouded the face of the fire's destruction was far more than just the absence of light. It was thick and heavy, interlaced with the stench of death, and broken by the screaming silence of sorrow.

In that void of sound, the shallowness of their conversation was laid bare. What used to be easy banter of comedic moments just a few hours prior was now utterly vapid. Kagome shook her head with refusal, not wanting to acknowledge what had just occurred before her very eyes.

"Kagome?" Shippo whispered hesitantly, placing his hands against her thighs and looking up at her with concern.

"We should have done something," she argued defiantly. "We should've saved them."

"It was too dangerous," Inuyasha bit back, crossing his arms over his chest and gazing at what remained of the village. "You would've gotten yourself killed."

Sango knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, even if we were able to make it through unscathed, none of the villagers could have survived that."

The school girl nodded slowly, knowing that her friends were right. In this era, they didn't have the fire department or nearby hospitals to assist. Death was more commonly a part of life here than in the modern world. It was hard to accept, but it was true.

A sudden gust of wind blew, sending pieces of debris into the air. They shielded their faces with their arms, as Inuyasha's eyes searched for the source. In a whirlwind of dirt and a white feather, a woman dressed in a red and white kimono appeared.

"Yo," she greeted nonchalantly. The large feather she had ridden upon shrunk to normal size and she placed it back into her thick, black hair that was pulled up in a bun.

"Kagura," Inuyasha seethed as he laid his eyes upon her. He flicked the hilt of his sword, preparing to draw. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She tapped her hand-held fan against her shoulder with boredom. "Relax, half-demon. I didn't come here to fight."

Kagome peered at the wind sorceress out of the corner of her eye. Kagura was one of Naraku's incarnations. She was a demon who controlled the wind and had so far been a formidable opponent. The only time she showed her face was under Naraku's order, so there was reason to believe he was up to something after all.

"Was…was this Naraku's doing?" Kagome demanded, standing to face the newcomer. "Did he order you to kill all of those people?"

Kagura lazily glanced over at the remnants of the village. "Poor bastards. Such a shame."

Miroku pinched his brows together. "So, it was you, then?"

She exhaled deeply, burgundy eyes glaring at him. "Do you honestly believe Naraku was interested in some lowly human village? What purpose would it serve?"

"Don't toy with us, Kagura," Kagome seethed, pulling her bow from her shoulder and notching an arrow. "Why did you do it?"

The wind sorceress rolled her eyes. "Your human emotions are so annoying." She opened her fan and swept it in the direction of the village. A gust of wind suddenly appeared, brushing gently against the debris and revealing a circular black scorch mark on the ground.

"What is that?" Sango asked, stepping forward and kneeling next to it. She placed her hand against it. "I've never seen it before except when we battled the Band of Seven."

"You're right," the monk agreed, peering over her shoulder. "It looks like remnants of some sort of gun powder."

"Why is that here?" Shippo folded his arms over his chest.

"What is Naraku up to?" Kagome asked, relaxing her stance and eyeing Kagura suspiciously.

She shrugged. "Beats me. I was just ordered to survey the place."

Inuyasha barred his teeth. "Are you telling me Naraku had nothing to do with this?"

"As far as I know, some kind of demon is wreaking havoc across the north. I was sent to check it out," she replied.

"If Naraku isn't behind this, then what is this thing?" Miroku questioned. "Is it another machine, like Ginkotsu?"

Kagome recalled when they had battled against the Band of Seven. They had been seven mercenaries brought back from the dead by Naraku using the power of the Shikon Jewel shards. One of them, Ginkotsu, had lost most of his limbs in a previous battle with Inuyasha, and had been rebuilt as a tank equipped with guns and cannons. Firepower was relatively still new to this era, so not often did they see residue of gunpowder.

"Whatever it is, we need to find it and destroy it," Inuyasha commanded.

The slayer nodded. "Agreed. Who knows what this thing is capable of? It seemingly had no problem destroying an entire village."

Kagura gave them a wicked smile. "Well then, I suppose the chase is on. We'll see whoever finds this beast first. Naraku doesn't intend on letting anyone stand in the way."

With that, she pulled the feather from her hair and threw it up in the air. A whirlwind encompassed her once more. It ceased just as suddenly as it began, revealing her riding a white feather through the sky.

"Come back here, Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted, watching as she disappeared between the clouds.

"Seems as though Naraku is after this beast as well," Miroku mentioned.

"But why?" Shippo asked. "What does he plan on doing with it?"

"Who cares? It's Naraku. Whatever it is can't be good." Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists at his sides. "Guess we'll just have to find it first and kill it."

"I concur." Miroku began walking back into the safety of the forest. "Let's make camp for the night. We'll bury the dead in the morning before we head out."

Shippo climbed onto Kagome's shoulder. She took one last somber glance at the abandoned village and exhaled deeply. This was the part she hated about this era; the feeling of helplessness, of not being able to do anything to save someone. With a heavy heart, she silently vowed that they would destroy whatever creature had done this.

No matter what.


	4. The Spider and the Apple

**Porcelain Fists  
Chapter 4: **The Spider and the Apple

A torch flickered softly deep below the palace. The corridors of the basement were like a maze, something that Poo had never been very fond of. When he was just a child, he often became lost in the various passageways, frequently having to cry out for help in order to be found. However, now they proved to be a friend, one he needed greatly.

It was seldom that the Emperor of a kingdom got his hands dirty. Usually it was seen as beneath him and ultimately not worthy of his time. Luckily, the days had changed and no longer could he afford to allow his vassals to do his dirty work. He felt it unjust and wrong, especially since he had always been a warrior at heart.

Poo pinched his dark brows together as he sat cross-legged on the floor. His eyes scanned over the papers in his hands. Surrounding him were scrolls from over the centuries, each inscribed with Dalaam's history and the great triumphs and tragedies they had faced. He had already gone over these documents before, but he figured he would try once more. After all, his ancestors had predicted the battle with Giygas would come and they had been right. They must have foreseen something to shed light on their current circumstance as well.

He exhaled deeply and placed his most recent scroll to the side. This was getting him nowhere. He would have no problem with asking Paula or Jeff for their help, as man power would be greatly appreciated, but it would do him no good. They were not capable of understanding the language written on the scrolls. It was from ancient times and had been lost over the years. He was one of the few in his kingdom who could still understand it.

"Perhaps there is no writing to find," he mused aloud, unable to hide the frustration in his voice.

A thought occurred to him then. He recalled years ago when they had first began their adventure to destroy Giygas, his master had spoken about a great battle in history that would take place in the future. Being a boy at the time, he had believed it was the adventure he was about to partake in. Although, he couldn't help but wonder, was his master speaking of something else?

Frowning, the Emperor stood up and made his way to a shelf full of scrolls near the entrance to the room. They contained the most recent documentation and he knew his late master's final words would be resting there. He made quick work of scanning the scrolls before recognizing the handwriting and pulling one free.

His eyes flickered over the words on the page. There was nothing of interest at first, just some ramblings of an old man and his final days of Emperor. Only a few minutes later did something catch his eyes.

_By the words of the ancestors before us, will the fated day loom, five-hundred years in the making. So it is predicted, so it is written, and so it shall be. The mark of the spider will be the world's undoing and all will lay waste to its claim. Demons will fill the sky and blood will fall like rain until nothing remains. Only the Chosen Four and those from a different time can stand against this evil, and have the strength to be victorious. May the gods be with our people._

Poo read the words once, then again, unsure if he was seeing it correctly. When his master had predicted such an event would happen years ago, he was nowhere near this detailed. He narrowed his eyes and glanced toward the back of the basement. If this scroll was correct, and his master's words rang true, then the answers they sought would be found in writing from five-hundred years ago.

With a frown, the young Emperor steeled his resolve and prepared for a long morning ahead of him.

-Porcelain Fists-

Fluffy pink clouds drifted through Dalaam. They appeared as cotton candy born from a fairytale world, but for this country it was the norm. Jeff squinted his eyes against the sun as he watched them float lazily by and a warm breeze tousled his blonde hair.

He had to admit he missed the outside world. It had been five years since he had traveled outside of Winters, and although he loved his home dearly, it was nice to enjoy the warmth of summer again.

"Thank you so much," a woman called as she exited the shop he currently leaned against.

Paula stepped out of the store, bags in hand, smiling brightly behind her at the shop keeper. Her hair bounced along her shoulders as she skipped over to Jeff.

"Did you buy what he needed?" the young scientist asked, adjusting his glasses as he glanced over her purchases.

She handed him two of the bags. "Every last item on his list," she replied. "This should get him through for a while."

Jeff frowned as they began the trek back toward the palace. "I don't know why he can't just become accustomed to regular food."

"It must be hard for him," she acknowledged with a shrug. "I mean, I don't think I could get used to eating rice gruel all the time."

"True. But we were on an adventure all over the world for a long time. He was lucky we ventured to Summers and Scaraba where they had the delicacies he liked."

She giggled. "I suppose it will be interesting to see what we encounter on this journey. I'm sure wherever we're going didn't have the same grub that we do."

He exhaled deeply. "Let's just hope it has plenty of rice gruel and brain food lunches."

"And water," she pointed out. "Gotta have water."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I don't think that will be a problem."

She clasped her hands behind her back. "You never know. We could be going into the pits of a volcano or something."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, mentally face-palming. Paula was very intelligent for a girl her age, especially with her psychic abilities, but he sometimes wondered if she kept all the lights on upstairs.

The two quickly trekked back to the palace, only to be greeted by an older gentleman dressed in red robes and a turban. "Hello, friends," he announced with a slight bow of his head.

Paula and Jeff returned the gesture. "Good morning," the young girl replied.

He had a deep frown and stubble growing across his chin. "Follow me. The Emperor wishes to speak with you." Without another word, the man turned away from them and entered the palace. The pair exchanged glances before Jeff shrugged and they followed after him.

They traveled down quite a few staircases and deep beneath the palace. Even though she tried to keep track of every turn they made, Paula was sure she would not be able to find the exit without help from their guide. The red-clothed man didn't say a word as they trailed after him. He simply led the way through the torch-lit hallways into a wing they had never ventured before.

As they entered one last archway, they came across their friend sitting cross-legged on the dusty tiled floor. His forehead was creased with concentration as his dark eyes scanned the scroll currently in his hand.

"You're Majesty," their guide mumbled, bowing his head. "I have brought them as you wished."

"Thank you. You are dismissed," the Emperor replied, his eyes never leaving the parchment.

The man did as told and quickly disappeared back from whence they came, taking Paula's purchases with him. Paula frowned and turned concerned blue eyes to their friend. "Is everything all right, Poo?" she asked cautiously.

He paused and glanced up at them. "I have found something very intriguing. I originally thought that there was no mention of this battle in our history, but I was wrong."

Jeff stepped over to where the young Emperor sat and kneeled down beside him. He glanced over the scroll, unable to make heads or tails of the language. "How do you figure?"

"Before I met you on our adventure, I had spoken with my Master. At the time, I believed the words he spoke were directed toward the great battle we fought against Giygas. However, now I'm not so sure."

Paula sat down beside him. "What did your Master say?"

He exhaled deeply. "He said he would relay a message to me from Eternity. That the evil entity that controls all wickedness was preparing for the greatest struggle of all time. The only ones who could challenge the entity were three boys and a girl. One named Ness was the leader, and one of the boys was me. He told me that since I had completed my training, I was to seek out Ness, and that for all the beings, for the earth herself, he prayed for the growth of the might of the four."

Jeff fitted a hand around his chin. "That seems like it would correlate with Giygas."

Poo nodded. "Which is what I thought years ago. However, with this new battle looming, I decided to dig deeper and came across this."

He opened up the scroll from the final days of his Master and read off the section that spoke of the spider and demons.

After he finished, the three warriors wore grim expressions. "I don't understand," Paula voiced with concern. "There was no such thing as demons or blood falling from the sky when we faced Giygas."

"My point exactly. Perhaps he was not speaking of our battle with Giygas, but maybe something much bigger," Poo explained.

Jeff frowned. "Paula, you said there were creatures in your visions that you had never encountered before. Could it be these 'demons' his master spoke of?"

"I suppose it's possible," she agreed, worrying her bottom lip. "If so, why did he not warn us about this before we faced Giygas? Or rather, why was he so cryptic?"

Poo shrugged. "I'm not sure. However, my Master only spoke what was necessary at the time. Perhaps he knew we would one day face this new evil, but were not yet prepared for it. So he left it in his writings in the hope I would find it."

"So if what is on the scroll is true, then we should look for the writings from five-hundred years ago. They may be able to shed more light on this." Jeff glanced around the rest of the basement, noting the thousands of scrolls that must exist down there.

"I have already come to that conclusion," the Emperor spoke, shifting his position and grabbing a parchment that lay behind him. "These scriptures are from monks written during a different era before the rise of Dalaam."

Paula and Jeff peered over his shoulder as he opened the scroll. The writing was so faded it was practically illegible except for a few choice words. However, the pictures painted along the border spoke another story.

There was what seemed to be a spherical object that glowed brightly. In the next graphic, it had been shattered into shards. From there, the pictures spoke of a woman who fought against a monkey to retrieve the shards. It was rather confusing to interpret after that, but Poo guided them the best he could.

"See this," he said, pointing to a picture in the upper right-hand corner.

"A spider," Paula exclaimed with a gasp. "Could that be the same spider your Master spoke of?"

Jeff nodded grimly. "I would assume so. And look at this—" He pointed to the following hieroglyphic. "—Could these be the demons?"

Paula and Poo studied the picture of a man with fangs and pointed ears, as well as the wolf-like creature behind it. "I'm not sure," Paula finally addressed. "My visions were unclear on the demons. I only saw images of disfigured monsters. But the girl…" Her blue eyes flickered over the image of the girl next to the shattered jewel. "I feel like I may know her."

"Why do you say that?" Poo questioned, turning concerned eyes toward her.

She worried her bottom lip. "I may have met her in a dream. She is a friend, I'm sure."

"Hopefully," Jeff grumbled as he adjusted his glasses. "It would be nice to have allies where we're going."

"Wait, look at this," she suddenly said, gesturing toward the left-hand side of the scroll. It was a picture of an apple. "Could this be what I think it is?"

"The Apple of Enlightenment?" Poo observed with furrowed brows.

"It must be," Jeff acknowledge as he fitted his hand around his chin in thought. "Why else would a figure of an apple be noted during this battle?"

Paula shook her head and stood. "I feel like this is more complicated than we first thought."

Poo frowned with agreement. "To think, the holy writings could predict such a thing. This must be the fated day master spoke of."

"Indeed." Jeff stood and folded his arms across his chest. "I suggest we make haste to Onett tonight. This new development only gives me a sense of urgency. Who knows what will happen if the Apple of Enlightenment is under the control of evil again."

The Emperor stood and rolled up the scroll. He placed it in the waistband of his robe. "I shall prepare my kingdom for departure. We'll teleport tonight."

Jeff cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "If it's all the same to you, I would rather take the Sky Runner there."

Poo turned questionable eyes toward him. "Why? Teleportation is much faster."

"For you and Ness it may be a great mode of transportation," Paula said with a grimace. "But it leaves Jeff and I feeling a bit nauseated."

"That's an understatement," Jeff grumbled. He recalled the time they had teleported to Saturn Valley before the final battle with Giygas. They had to delay their journey a while so he could barf up his stomach in a nearby trash can. Since he didn't have psychic abilities, being involved with it was harder on his body compared to the others. Even when Ness or Poo attempted to heal him, he often became sluggish or out of sorts. He could deal with the side-effects, of course, but he tended to avoid them if possible.

"I see," Poo acknowledged, his face lighting up with realization. "I apologize for any trouble I may have caused you in the past."

Jeff waved away his words. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get going so we can make it to Onett by sundown."

Poo led the way out of the basement and back toward the palace above. Paula followed after him, with Jeff in tow, her mind turning to the vision of Kagome from the night before.

-Porcelain Fists-

_**Japan, 500 years ago**_

Clear blue skies and the peaceful sounds of forest life belied the destruction that had occurred the night before. The morning spoke nothing of the lives taken and the havoc wrought upon a single village. Clenching her teeth to choke back the lump in her throat, Kagome knelt before a freshly dug grave. She placed flowers upon it and clasped her hands together in prayer.

Shippo stood beside her, holding newly picked flowers, and bowed his head. The sounds of shovels digging into the dirt could be heard behind them, but all they knew was the feeling of mourning creeping over them like winter's chill.

"How many times must we do this?" Kagome mumbled, her eyes filling with tears as she pinched her brows together with frustration.

Sango walked up behind her and folded her hands together over her chest. "Every where Naraku goes, death follows."

"According to Kagura, this wasn't Naraku's doing," Miroku reminded, rolling up his sleeves and leaning against his shovel. "It was a new beast entirely."

"What did it want with this village, though?" the demon slayer questioned. "They were not rich or held anything of value."

"Maybe it just thirsted for blood," Inuyasha chimed in as he finished piling dirt onto the last grave. His companions looked at him quizzedly. "Think about it. Whenever I transform into my demonic state, I turn into a monster who only wants to slaughter everything in my path. If this was a demon, it could simply have wanted to kill."

"You're saying this monster did it for sport?" Kagome clarified.

She recalled the few times in which Inuyasha had transformed into his demonic self. He was a half-demon, subjected to turning full-blooded human once a month during the new moon and was in danger of turning full-blooded demon whenever his life was in grave danger. It often occurred during difficult battles or when he was wounded and Kagome was in trouble. His eyes would turn red and jagged purple stripes would appear on his cheeks. His claws would lengthen and a sickening grin would erupt onto his face.

The last time he had transformed was not too long ago and had occurred inside a stone demon's belly. It was during the final battles with the Band of Seven and Naraku had lured them all there, trapping them within as purple miasma poisoned them. Using a tainted jewel shared within his sword, Inuyasha managed to break them free, but not before almost turning into a ravenous demon. It was Kagome's arms around him and her pure heart that kept him the half-demon he was. However, it cost her. The miasma had burned her ankles and even now she still felt a twinge of pain when she was on her feet for too long.

"It is possible," Sango responded to Kagome's question. "Not all demons are like Inuyasha and Shippo."

Kagome exhaled deeply and stood, her eyes sweeping over the remainder of the graves. "Then let's continue north," she declared. "If that's the direction the demon was going in, we may still be able to catch up."

"Agreed." Miroku exchanged the shovel for his staff. "Let us make haste. Naraku is after this demon as well."

"Who knows what his plan is for it," Sango chipped in.

Kagome began to step forward, intent on following her friends out of the village, when a sudden feeling overcame her. She stopped short, her heart missing a beat, and dots danced across her vision. She placed a hand to her forehead as the world began to spin around her and the ground rushed up to meet her.

Inuyasha's ears flicked upon his head, hearing the change in Kagome's heart rate and the quickening of her breath. He turned just in time to see her collapse to the ground unconscious. "Kagome!"

* * *

_..._

_Kagome…?_

…

_I am a friend who you've never met before._

_Paula._

…

_We are in need of your help._

_Be wary of the mark of the spider. _

_The Apple will predict the end._

…

_Know that we are with you._

_Head north east._

…

_Let fate be your guide._

_..._

* * *

A groan escaped the young priestess' lips as she was drawn back from the void of unconsciousness. She squinted at the sunlight before slowly opening her eyes. The faces of her friends towered over her, each filled with concern. The dizziness that had accompanied her moments ago had subsided, leaving her feeling out of sorts. Like the morning before, she felt groggy and it took a few moments for her to get her bearings.

"Wh-what happened?" she mumbled, peering up from where she lay in Inuyasha's arms.

Amber eyes full of worry met her own. "You passed out all of a sudden."

"Are you all right, Kagome?" her fox demon friend asked, laying sympathetic paws on her arm.

With Inuyasha's support, she slowly sat up, pressing a hand to her forehead. "I think so," she mumbled a reply. Her stomach churned with nausea at the sudden movement.

Miroku fitted his hand around his chin. "But what caused you to fall unconscious?" he inquired.

"Do you think it was a demon?" Sango asked him. "Or maybe another dark priestess?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I don' t think so."

During the beginning of their adventure, she had been cursed by a dark priestess. Her will was no longer her own, and she found herself either forced into unconsciousness, or trying to kill her friends. It was a horrible predicament and she almost didn't make it out alive. Luckily, she was the reincarnation of Kikyo and her will power surpassed the dark priestess' evil intent.

"Maybe you should rest a while," Shippo suggested.

She smiled. "No, really. I'm fine." Inuyasha curled an arm around her waist and helped her to stand. She furrowed her brows. "I almost feel like I did the other morning when I woke up."

"When you had that dream?" the slayer suggested. "Was it another vision?"

"What vision?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled sheepishly and placed her hands into a steeple, poking her fingers bashfully. "Uh, remember when I had that feeling and you asked me about it, and then we sort of started fighting?"

He pinched his brows together and folded his arms into the sleeves of his haroi. "Yeah, what about it?"

She scratched her cheek innocently as she fought for the right words. "Well… there may have been more to it than I was letting on."

He frowned. "Kagome. What happened?"

"It didn't seem like anything at the time," she ensured. "I had a dream about this woman's voice. She said she was a friend that I had never met before. That was it."

"Did it happen again?" Sango asked. "Is that why you blacked out?"

"Maybe," Kagome replied with a shrug. "This time was different though. I can't recall everything she said, but it had something to do with an apple and a spider."

"A spider?!" Inuyasha echoed, baring his fangs. "Some woman, whose making you pass out, is talking about spiders, like Naraku, and you thought I didn't need to know about it?!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's not like that. Before she simply told me her name. I didn't know about the spider stuff until now."

He clenched his hands into fists. "Ka-go-me," he growled. "This is exactly why I need to know what's going on."

Miroku placed a hand on the half-demon's shoulder. "Relax, Inuyasha. There is no reason to be concerned. It appeared to only be a dream earlier."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, shrugging of Miroku's hand. "Dream my ass. There's obviously something more to it now. Naraku is involved."

"We don't know that for sure," Sango pointed out. "These dreams that Kagome are having could be unrelated."

Inuyasha raised a brow skeptically. "Do you know anyone else who bears the mark of the spider beside Naraku and his minions?"

"Well, no," she relented. "But it could still be related to something else."

"Sango is right," Miroku advised, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think we should continue heading north and go after this demon. What is happening to Kagome doesn't appear to be life-threatening. Especially since this woman said she was a friend."

"North," Kagome mumbled curiously, her forehead wrinkling in concentration.

"Does that mean something to you, Kagome?" Shippo asked, leaping up to perch upon her shoulder.

She worried her bottom lip. "Just now, when I was unconscious, Paula called to me again."

"Whose Paula?" Inuyasha questioned.

"The woman," Shippo answered, giving the half-demon a sideways glance. "I know you're slow, but try to keep up."

"Why you little runt!" He clenched a hand into a fist and bopped the fox kit over the head.

"Wahhh!" he cried out, clenching the growing bump on his head. "Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!"

"Inuyasha," she scolded. "Be nice to Shippo. He's just a kid."

"So?" he griped. "Serves him right."

Miroku shook his head at their antics. "Is there anything you can remember about the dream, Kagome?"

She tilted her head. "Something about being wary of the spider and that the apple will predict the end," she mused. "That we should head north east and let fate be our guide."

"Apple?" Shippo questioned, placing a hand to his cheek in thought. "Why would we be scared of a fruit?"

"I'm sure there's more to it than that," Sango added. "Maybe we should head north east and hopefully we'll find some answers."

"Agreed," the monk commented, turning to head in the aforementioned direction. "Shall we be on our way?"

Inuyasha hung back and watched as Kagome proceeded after their friends. Something wasn't right. What would this woman want with Kagome? What did she mean about a spider and an apple? It didn't make any sense. Grinding his teeth together with a frown, he followed after his companions.

He didn't like this one bit.


	5. For the Ones Who Do

**Porcelain Fists  
Chapter 5: For the Ones Who Do**

Cerulean blue eyed the metal interior of the Sky Runner. Paula blinked a few times as the fog in her mind began to dissipate, bringing her back to the present time. She groaned and sat up, her blonde curls falling softly over her shoulders. Sometimes her psychic connection with others tended to take more out of her than she liked.

"Are you all right, Paula?" Poo sat cross-legged on the floor beside her. "You were unconscious for some time."

"Yeah, I'm okay," she answered with a weak smile. "I'm not sure what it is about this contact I have with Kagome, but it really wipes me out."

"Kagome is the girl from your visions?" he asked. "She is a friend?"

Paula nodded. "Something tells me that we'll be meeting up with her soon, although I don't quite understand how yet."

"Maybe she's from the past," Jeff offered from his place in the pilot seat. "We're supposed to travel to the past, right? Perhaps the reason that makes communicating with her so difficult is because she's from there."

She pressed her lips into a thin line with thought. "It would make sense." She took Poo's hand as he helped her to her feet. "Although, I can't say that I've communicated with anyone from the past before."

The young emperor folded his arms over his chest. "Could it be your powers are expanding?"

"It's a possibility," the blonde girl replied with a shrug. "I mean, I've gained better control over my abilities since we began our adventure; even more so after our battle with Giygas."

"It was your power of prayer that destroyed Giygas in the first place." Jeff glanced back briefly. "You sent out a psychic call for help to all of those we had met during our journey."

"That's right," Poo replied with a nod. "At the time, we were battling Giygas in the past. It would make sense that you would be able to freely communicate with someone from a different era someday."

"I suppose." Paula sat down in the co-pilot seat and peered out the window. "Where are we anyway?"

"Over Threed at the moment," Jeff said. "We should be in Onett shortly."

Paula gazed down at what remained of Threed. When they had first ventured to the town during their adventure years ago, it had been plagued by a hoard of zombies under Master Belch's rule. Paula and Ness had actually been kidnapped and locked up underground with no escape. She could still remember how damp the room felt and the fear that crept up her throat as they sat huddled in the corner of the room. It was during that time she had sent out a psychic call to Jeff, pleading for his help, and causing him to travel all the way from Winters to assist them. But the days leading up to their rescue were still fresh in her mind.

Then of course there was Apple Kid and his insane invention, Zombie Paper, that really put the icing on the cake. Without that, the three heroes never would have defeated the zombies or Master Belch. After freeing the town from darkness, Threed became a city of peace. Their crime rate had fallen exponentially and everyone always seemed exceptionally happy.

"What are we going to do when we arrive in Onett?" Poo questioned, leaning on the back of Paula's chair. "How will we convince Ness to join us?"

Paula shook her head. "I have no idea. I even shared with him a vision of what would become of Onett if this new evil won, and he still wanted no part in it. I'm not sure what else we can do."

"Well, regardless of what happens, we'll drag him kicking and screaming if we have to." Jeff pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "He has no choice in the matter."

Paula narrowed her eyes. "And how do you suppose we do that?" she questioned. "He's the Chosen One with a baseball bat. I doubt even the three of us combined can take him down."

"On the contrary," Jeff said with a smirk. "You see, Poo can distract him with PSI Brainshock and make him feel a little strange, while you PSI Freeze him into submission. Then I'll guard him with my Bazooka until we can get him aboard the Sky Runner. See? Simple."

Paula and Poo exchanged a glance. She raised a brow. "Seems as though you've put quite a bit of thought into this."

A light blush dusted his cheeks as he cleared his throat. "Uh, you were passed out and Poo was mediating. What else was I supposed to do?"

She rolled her eyes with a broad smile. "Let's just hurry up and get to Onett quickly. I'd like to try a less violent approach first. Think you can distract Ness long enough so I can speak with his family?"

Poo frowned and grasped his chin in thought. "I believe we can manage. How long do you need?"

Paula tilted her head to the side. "Thirty minutes? That should be enough time to explain the situation to them."

He gave a curt nod. "Consider it done."

"Wait, why am I being roped into this?" the young scientist grumbled as he flew the Sky Runner over Twoson. "You didn't like my plan."

"Because you have the bazooka, remember?" Paula gave him a coy smile. "You're our only hope."

Jeff stared at her for a second before turning his eyes back on the sky. "Very funny," he grumbled sarcastically.

-Porcelain Fists-

The burger joint in town was the color of supermarket oranges. It had a shiny look and jazz poured out of the open doors along with the aroma of fresh grilled onions. Ness stepped inside and glanced around.

Slow turning ceiling fans overhead kept the humidity at bay and large windows overlooked the bustling city streets. Gray terracotta rustic tile covered the floor and a few circular tables with glass tops were stationed around the room, each one topped with a small vase of yellow carnations.

He smiled as his mind wound back through his memories of this place. It was here that he had his first meal on his big adventure and stocked up on supplies before undertaking the caves in the north to his first Sanctuary. The waitress would always send him off with a big smile and a wave, no matter what kind of mood he was in.

This time, however, he was in need of another kind of company. He walked up to the large bar against the right wall and slid onto a stool. He didn't even bother looking at a menu, already knowing exactly what he had a taste for.

"What can I get for you, sweetie?" The woman behind the counter wore her signature smile, blonde hair bouncing lightly over her shoulders.

"Just a burger and a fruit juice."

"Coming right up!" She disappeared to notify the cook. A familiar voice shouted something back in the kitchen, although Ness couldn't pick up what was said. A moment later, a young man with striking blonde hair and trademark dark sunglasses appeared behind the counter.

"Well, I'll be damned," he greeted Ness, rubbing his hands clean on the apron tied around his waist. "If it isn't the Boy Wonder. How've you been, kid?"

Ness shrugged. "Same old, I guess. How about you, Frank?"

The cook tilted his head and pulled his glasses down to the bridge of his nose, revealing dark brown eyes. "Oh you know, living the dream. What brings you here?"

He sighed. "Just a lot on my mind, I guess."

Frank leaned both arms against the bar top, brows pinched with concern. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. We can always go out back and scrap it out." He held up his fists and playfully punched the air a few times.

Ness grinned. "Nah, not today man."

Frank frowned. "What's bugging you? When you kicked my ass all those years ago at the start of your big adventure, you had a lot more spunk in you. World got you down, or somethin'?"

"Or something." He furrowed his brows. "I don't know, Frank. When I started that whole trip, I was just a kid. I was so naïve and full of all these hopes and dreams. I'm embarrassed just thinking about it."

"What's wrong with that?" Frank questioned. "That kid managed to beat the leader of the Shark gang and go on to save the world. All those hopes and dreams, however naïve you may think they were, are the reasons why you and I are still standing here. We could've been slaves to some alien cosmic destroyer if it weren't for that kid."

Ness frowned and glanced down at his hands, opening and closing them reflexively. Images of his past battles whirled through his mind. "Yeah, I guess."

Frank stood tall and tilted his head to the side. "What's bringing this up? What's really bothering you?"

He ran a hand through his mussed black hair. "They want me to go out and save the world again," he snipped with frustration. "They want me to drop everything and risk my life again for the sake of humanity. I don't know if I can do it."

The ex-gang leader clucked his tongue thoughtfully. "Well, the way I see it, you've got two options. You can sit here and eat your burger, waiting helplessly for the end of humanity like the rest of us folks. Or you can get off your ass and hit the front lines like the Boy Wonder I know you are. You're a rockstar, kid. You've got a good head on your shoulders and more power than anyone could ever dream. Why not put it to good use?"

Shaking his head, he turned questioning eyes toward his friend. "Why bother risking my life to save the world when it's full of people who lie and cheat and steal? Hardly anyone even remembers the battle we fought to save the world. We didn't get so much as a thank you. What's the point?"

"The point?" Frank chuckled. "Did you really go out and save the world because you wanted someone to be grateful to you?" Ness averted his gaze. "The point," he began again with a knowing smile. "Is to save the world for all the people who don't lie or cheat or steal. For the ones who are honest, who are selfless, who give everything they can for another. The ones who are kind straight through to their bones. That's why you do it. Not for those who don't give a damn about anyone else, but for the ones who do."

Ness pulled his lips into a thin line. "I just don't know, Frank."

"There's a lot of good still in the world, kid," he argued softly. "You just have to look for it."

He shook his head and clenched his hands into fists. "I'm not the same kid I was back then. How do I know I won't screw it up?"

"You don't." He smiled fondly at him. "But hey, I was a pretty big screw up before you came into my life. And look at me now: making an honest living instead of ripping kids off at the arcade by brandishing knives. I would call that a success story, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Ness mumbled.

Frank was the first person he had single-handedly defeated during his adventure to destroy Giygas. It was a tough battle, but he had done it without anyone's help. It was then he realized that he may be able to do this, to be the hero Buzz Buzz had told him he would be.

Ness exhaled deeply with a grin. "All right, enough of your philosophical crap," he joked. "Where's my burger?"

Frank chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Coming right up, kid."

-Porcelain Fists-

"Do you really think he came all the way up here?" Jeff asked as he trudged up the mountain pathway overlooking Onett.

Poo treaded the hillside easily. "Whenever I need to ponder decisions or take a moment to breathe, I venture to my meditation spot on the highest mountain in Dalaam."

"That doesn't mean he did the same thing," he said with a huff.

The young emperor smiled. "Be aware, Jeff. Those with great power and great responsibility also have a great need to think. Being a scientist, I'm sure you can understand."

"Yeah, sure." He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He breathed heavily as he followed Poo up the side of the mountain. He may be a scientist, but he was definitely no track star. All of this walking and heavy lifting was taking its toll on him. He had been locked up in a lab for the past five years. His stamina was not as it used to be.

When they finally reached the top, Jeff breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes sought the flat top of the mountain and realized Poo had been right. There he was, baseball cap and all, standing over a large hole in the ground. It had been years since they had seen each other, but Jeff would know that boyish face anywhere.

"Hey," the young scientist greeted as he and Poo cautiously made their way to where Ness stood.

"It's been a long time, friend." Poo bowed his head.

Ness didn't say anything for a moment. Instead, he looked down with furrowed brows into the small crater and folded his arms over his chest. "This is where it all began," he finally mumbled softly.

Jeff followed his gaze. Years ago, one fateful night, a meteorite had fallen from the sky and crashed into this very mountain, occupying the pit in the ground. Within it held Buzz Buzz, an alien from ten years in the future. It was also that same meteorite that was essential to help transport them back in time so they may fight Giygas. It was almost ironic how they had come full circle.

Shaking his head and sighing, Ness closed his eyes, recalling his old friend's words.

_Bruised and battered from fending off the snakes and wild dogs of the mountain, Ness exhaled with relief as he and Pokey finally reached the top. His cracked bat had reached its limit and he was at the point of exhaustion. Leave it to Pokey to lose his brother during all the commotion with the meteorite earlier. _

"_There he is!" the pig-looking boy exclaimed from beside him. Pokey pointed a chubby finger at the single tree overlooking the edge of the mountain. _

_Ness walked over to where Picky was sleeping soundly and nudged his foot. _

"_Oh! You woke me up!" Picky exclaimed, shooting Ness and Pokey a wide-eyed, startled look. "Pokey! I've been looking all over for you!"_

_His elder brother gave him an incredulous look. _

_Picky shook his head. "You see," he addressed Ness with a wide grin. "When the police left to deal with the Sharks, Pokey got scared and ran away. Well, I'm glad you're okay at least." He chuckled at Pokey's expense as he stood and dusted off his pants. "Let's go home now. I bet mom and dad are worried sick about us." He set his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. "Geez! Sometimes I wonder which one of us is the real big brother."_

_Ness stifled a laugh as Picky fell into step behind him, and Pokey gave him a playful shove. "Scared, huh?" he muttered._

_Pokey huffed and folded his arms over his chest, his cheeks a bright red in the soft glow of the meteorite. "Shut up! You would be too if—" His words suddenly halted as a soft buzzing sound encompassed them. "Ness! Do you hear a buzzing that sounds like a bee flying around?"_

"_Yeah." Ness pinched his brows together as his eyes fought through the darkness, trying to find the source of the sound. _

_Suddenly, a small insect that did in fact look like a bee flew from the meteorite and approached Ness. "A bee I am … not," a nasally voice reached their ears. "I'm from ten years in the future. And in the future, all is devastation."_

_The three boys looked around and exchanged glances. Who just spoke? Realization crept over Ness as he turned his attention back to the insect in front of him._

_Pokey cowered behind him. "N-Ness, that bee is t-talking to you!" he whispered._

"_Shut up," he hissed._

"_Giygas, the universal cosmic destroyer send all to the horror of eternal darkness… However, you must listen!"_

_Ness swallowed thickly, trying to wrap his mind around the face that some insect from the future was telling him how the world was in turmoil. Was he dreaming?_

"_Where I am from, there is a well-known legend that has been handed down from ancient times. It says 'When the chosen boy reaches the point, he will find the light. The passing of time will shatter the nightmare rock and will reveal the path of light'." He paused, his bug eyes peering at him closely. "You see, it is my opinion that you are that boy, Ness. This I believe…"_

_Ness fidgeted nervously before pointing at himself. "Me…?" he echoed._

"_Giygas's monstrous plan must have been set in motion somewhere on Earth. If you start to confront the enemy immediately, you may have time to counter the evil intentions of Giygas."_

_He shook his head. "Wait a minute. Are you serious? I'm just a kid!"_

_The alien ignored him. "Listen, three things are of the utmost importance: wisdom, courage, and friendship. The legends from the ancient times tell of three boys and a girl who defeat Giygas."_

"_Can-can you repeat that?" Ness choked out, not understanding what this insect was telling him._

"_I will tell you more later," he promised. "Go now! And do not be anxious about the future. You have much work to do, Ness. Have you listened to what I've just told you?"_

_Ness nodded slowly._

_He grinned. "Thank you for listening to my long story. You are as exceptional as I expected you to be. You can call me Buzz Buzz."_

It was shortly after their meeting that Buzz Buzz was killed. They had a very brief friendship, but it was one that stayed in Ness's heart through his entire adventure. It was because of that tiny insect that the entire world had been saved.

Jeff peered at Ness curiously. "We need you," he stated slowly, taking a step toward him. "According to my calculations, our chance of success without you is nine percent. We will fail if you choose to abandon us."

Poo bowed low at the waist. "As I said on our previous journey, I am one who will fight beside you. I am your servant and I will obey you. Ness, my life is in your hands."

Ness scoffed. "You guys really know how to take the pressure off, don't you?"

The young scientist adjusted his glasses with a small smile. "Just giving you the statistical analysis of how much you will regret it if you don't join us."

Poo placed his hand on the sword at his hip. "We will go with or without you. However, if you choose not to join us, you will be condemning us to death."

"I'm assuming Paula sent you guys," Ness said with a scowl.

"Of course she did," Jeff replied. "She's worried about you. After all, the next time I was supposed to see you two was to fix your broken appliances." He grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Ness shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Yeah, well, I guess fate had other plans."

Poo laid a hand on his shoulder. "Well, what do you say, Ness? One more adventure together?"

He sighed deeply and stared at them. "Do I have much of a choice?"

"Nah," Jeff answered. "We were going to drag you kicking and screaming if we had to."

"Oh yeah?" Ness expressed as they began their way back down the mountain. "And what was your plan?"

"One word: Bazooka," Jeff asserted as he waved his hands out in front of him drastically.

Ness chuckled, a small, hesitant smile making its way to his lips. "What? Were you going to shoot me into submission? Let me tell you all the reasons as to why that wouldn't work."

Poo followed after his friends, listening to their banter. It seemed as though the fate of the world wasn't doomed after all.

-Porcelain Fists-

_**Japan, 500 years ago**_

Kagome held out her hand as rain drops fell from above. She let her umbrella fall back slightly as she set her eyes skyward through the trees. It was mid-day and the rain had yet to let up. There was a slight chill in the air and she felt the dampness of the weather soak right through her bones. No doubt they would all catch cold if they kept going like this.

They had been walking through the forest for most of the day. Her shoes were practically soaked and she was down to her last good uniform, which gave her little warmth at this point. To put it simply, she was miserable.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled to her half-demon companion

"What is it?" he hollered in return, not bothering to pause and wait for a response.

She hurried to catch up to him. "Don't you think it's time we take a break?" she asked hesitantly, knowing he wouldn't be keen on the idea. "It would be nice to find cover from the rain for a while."

"Keh," he scoffed and furrowed his brows. "You just want a hot meal and a nice place to sleep tonight. What is with you humans?"

Kagome frowned. "Come on, Inuyasha. We're all going to get sick if we don't find shelter soon." When he didn't seem to budge, she sighed and worried her bottom lip. He was always so stubborn. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her and she visibly brightened. "We're not that far from Jinenji's place," she pointed out with a smile. "It would be nice to stop by for a visit."

The half-demon finally stopped walking and rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Kagome is right," Miroku chimed in. "It would be the perfect opportunity to stock up on some herbs as well as regain our strength. We won't be any good if any of us become ill."

"We're not part demon," Sango added. "We need to rest a little more often than you."

"A little?!" Inuyasha cried with disbelief. "At this rate, you'll all be old hags by the time we track down Naraku."

Annoyed, the young priestess tightened her grip on her umbrella and stood her ground. "Inuyasha," she barked, her voice leaving no room for argument. "We're going to see Jinenji."

Contrary to popular belief, Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He could detect the tone of her voice. It was the same voice she used when she was about to "sit" him. Begrudgingly, he lowered his ears and grumbled a few choice words under his breath before he began walking in the direction of Jinenji's home.

Kagome grinned. "That's a good boy!"

Shippo attempted to stifle his laughter. "Good thing he listens to his master."

Inuyasha glared at the fox kit over his shoulder. His eyes promised plenty of pain to come later when Kagome wasn't looking, causing Shippo to shrink down and cower behind Kagome's shoulder. He was going to regret saying that later.

-Porcelain Fists-

As they finally broke through the trees, the countryside stretched before them like a great quilt of golden, brown, and green squares, held together by the thick green stitching of the hedgerows. The bleak grey of the storm stole away the beauty of the fields, which were strangely absent of townsfolk. There was a stillness to the air that made time seem frozen. Only a soft rustle of leaves from the wind greeted them.

But that was not what caught Inuyasha's attention. It was the smell of blood. Immediately, he grasped Tetsusaiga's hilt and trained his eyes and ears on his surroundings. Kagome, noticing his actions, placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Inuyasha, look over there," Miroku directed, pointing toward a loan shack at the edge of town. It was in shambles, appearing to have collapsed in on itself.

Shippo bounced up onto the priestess's shoulder. "T-That's Jinenji's home!" he cried out.

"Kirara!" Sango called as her small feline transformed into her larger self. "I'm going to take a look at the village," she said, mounting Kirara's back. "Something doesn't seem right. It's too quiet. Even though it's raining, there should still be some activity in the fields."

Miroku nodded. "I shall accompany you."

"Be careful," Kagome said as she watched her companions soar overhead to the village nestled at the bottom of the hill.

"Let's go, Kagome," Inuyasha called, kneeling down so she could climb onto his back.

As soon as she was secure, he began sprinting at full speed toward Jinenji's house. He only managed to run a few paces before the suffocating odor of gunpowder pervaded the air. Black scorch marks singed the earth, heralding the destruction that had befallen the land.

Kagome coughed and he flicked his ears in response as he came to a pause. "It's hard to breathe," she choked out, squinting one eye shut as she buried her face into Inuyasha's silver mane.

Shippo covered his nose with his hand, eyes watering against the stench. "What is that smell?" he questioned.

"Is-is that gunpowder?" the priestess asked, followed by another cough.

"Yeah," Inuyasha confirmed, amber eyes surveying the area around Jinenji's home. "But it's more than that. There's something else."

"What are we going to do?" Brown eyes peered up at him questioningly.

He slipped off his robe of the fire rat and placed it around the both of them. "You two stay here," he instructed, crouching down to gaze at her. Kagome quickly covered her mouth and nose with the sleeve of his haroi. "I'll be back."

"Inuyasha, wait!" she called after him, but he was already gone.

Dust and dirt billowed in his wake as Inuyasha careened closer to the house of their friend. The fields were barren now, no longer harboring the green herbs that grew in rows. He stopped short as he came upon the wreckage. Looking around at the rest of the land, there must have been an explosion nearby, igniting flames that resulted in the shambles before him.

The walls of Jinenji's home had long since crumbled and in their place stood thick beams of wood, blackened and charred from where the flames had licked at them. The ruins were still smoking and Inuyasha could see the faintest glow of embers as he began to maneuver around the creaking threshold.

Black dust hung in the air and invaded his lungs. He held a hand over his nose as a veil to the wretched smell. Nothing seemed to have escaped the fire.

"What happened here?" he mused quietly, black brows furrowed as he scanned the small shack.

Suddenly, there was a groan beneath the housing structure, bringing his attention to a large pile of wood near the back. Large pillars that had collapsed moved and shifted. Inuyasha immediately grasped for Tesusaiga's hilt with alarm, his knees bent and ready to pounce.

A wooden beam was suddenly freed and shoved to the side, revealing an enormous beast beneath it. Large, beady blue eyes appeared, shining through the charcoaled darkness of the surrounding structure. "Hn," the beast grunted through his large snout, struggling to push a beam off his shoulder.

Recognizing his friend, Inuyasha relaxed and moved to help. "Jinenji," he addressed with concern, digging his claws into the beam and helping him hoist it to the side. It landed with a loud thud beside them.

"Inu-Inuyasha." He coughed violently, his massive body shaking with the effort.

Inuyasha crouched down, glancing over the bloody wound on Jinenji's head. "What happened?" he inquired gently.

He shook his head. "The blast came out of nowhere. Ma was cooking when the house started to collapse." He uncurled his arms, revealing a frail, elderly woman beneath him. "I protected her."

Furrowing his brows, amber eyes glanced over her. She was unconscious and had a few cuts, but otherwise didn't appear to be too injured. "You did good," he declared, glancing back up at his friend. The wooden shack groaned around them as he stood. "We better get out of here before this whole place collapses again. Can you walk?"

Jinenji gave an affirmative nod. "I think so."

Inuyasha carefully placed Jinenji's mother on his back and gestured for the large half-demon to follow him. The pair quickly made their way back to where Kagome and Shippo waited.

"Jinenji!" Kagome called, abruptly standing as they neared. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Let's move to higher ground," Inuyasha urged. "This place reeks of gunpowder and poison."

"Poison?" Shippo echoed. "Is that what that stench is?"

"It's gotta be." He shifted Jinenji's mother higher on his back. "Let's not take any chances."

"Right." Kagome sent a worried glance toward the village. "I just hope Miroku and Sango are okay."

-Porcelain Fists-

A fog-like veil lingered in the air, heavy and thick, like a blanket. Sango and Miroku hovered overhead upon Kirara's back, their gazes observing the scene below.

"Miroku," Sango mumbled, her hands clenching tighter into Kirara's fur. "Look."

His violet eyes scanned the ground beneath them, drinking in the barren village streets. Bodies laid haphazardly on the ground, some sitting upright against the wooden houses. He knitted his brows together. "Can we go lower?"

The demon cat beneath him growled deeply, descending into the village. A strong stench suddenly assaulted them. "Poisonous gas!" the demon slayer cried out, quickly whipping out her mask and setting it over her nose and mouth.

Miroku shielded his face with the sleeve of his haori as Kirara landed in the road. The pair jumped off, scanning the village for danger. The villagers nearby who were conscious were coughing violently, struggling to breathe.

"They've been poisoned," Miroku called out as he knelt down beside a male. His eyes were pinched shut with pain as he coughed and groaned against the smoke.

Sango's heart beat quicker against her chest. "Who would do something like this?" she asked, her words muffled by her mask.

"Perhaps it was that demon Kagura spoke of."

"But why? This demon seems to have no motive. I don't understand."

The monk turned his eyes skyward. "Neither do I. But if we don't clear up this gas soon, there will be no survivors."

Her eyes turned wide. "Miroku, you can't!" she urged. "You'll be poisoned!"

He clasped his right wrist. "If I don't, the death of the villagers will be on my hands." Pointing his right hand up to the sky, Miroku ripped off the rosary beads surrounding his wrist. "Windtunnel!" he shouted.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a strong gust of wind enveloped the village. Sango squinted one eye shut and shielded her face with her hand. Her ponytail whipped wildly around her as she fought to keep her footing against the strong gale. She watched as the gas above them swirled toward Miroku in a funnel-like fashion, before being sucked into the black hole that cursed his right hand.

A few moments later, the wind died down, leaving an eerie silence in its wake. Miroku fell to his knees, grasping his wrist in pain.

"Miroku!" the demon slayer called, rushing to his side.

He groaned as a cool sweat dripped down his brow. "That poison was… more potent than I thought."

Sango took off her gas mask and worried her bottom lip. "Come on, let's get you back to Kagome. She'll have an antidote."

Slowly shaking his head, he gave her a weary smile. "The villagers need the antidote, too," he pointed out.

"Kirara!" The demon cat was immediately at their side. Sango turned fierce eyes on him. "I'm taking care of you first. Then we'll come back for the villagers."

Unable to protest, Sango helped him onto Kirara's back. The cat demon quickly took to the skies in the direction of Jinenji's home.


End file.
